Fruits of Forbidden love
by Demonic kunoichiKagi
Summary: Series of Kagome one-shots. Up Now is: Kagome and Neji. She was born an Uchiha, he was an Hyuuga. There love was as forbidden as fire and ice, but yet they loved each other uncondionally. But what happens when her father get's involved?
1. Promise pt1 Kagome and Itachi

**Disclaimer:**_ I Do not own Inuyasha or Naruto._

**_Pairing:_** Itachi/Kagome

**_Summary:_** As children Kagome and Itachi were close friends. Their families were allies and friends as well, but all that changes one night when Itachi finds his father speaking with Kagome's father about an arranged marriage with one of his sons. Kagome's father refuses and Fugaku becomes furious and vows to take revenge on Kagome and her father. Itachi hears his father's vow and kills off the clan save for Sasuke. Shortly afterward he takes Kagome and hides her in the well until he comes back to find that she has disappeared. Eight years later they meet up again. What will happen?

_At the beginning of this fic Kagome is seven, Sasuke is eight, and Itachi is fourteen, later Kagome is fifteen, Sasuke is sixteen, and Itachi is twenty-two._

* * *

**Story1: Promises**

* * *

"_ITA-CHAN!!" Screamed an ecstatic young girl as she latched herself onto the elder boy's waist._

_"What are you doing here Kagome?" Itachi asked as he pulled Kagome into his arms and lifted her onto his shoulders._

_"Okaa-san said I could visit you after you got done with your mission!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly._

_Itachi sighed. Their families were close friends. Their mother's were exceptionally close, hell you'd think they'd be sisters if it weren't for the silly fact that come from two completely different families._

_The Higurashi's were kindhearted people that preferred to allow their kin to make their own choices and pave there way for their own destiny. Uchihas on the other hand were very cold and emotionless people. They preferred that their kin stick with tradition and if anyone sought to break that tradition they would be immediately executed._

"_Ita-chan, Sas-chan went to practice, want to go help him?" Kagome asked innocently, not knowing how embarrassed she made him feel every time that she called him by his nickname she had given him. Sasuke was just about as embarrassed of the nickname she had given him as well, seeing as it was coming from someone that was just a year younger than himself._

"_Alright, let's go." Itachi said securing Kagome to his shoulders._

_"Sas-chan!" Kagome yelled out once she caught her brother like friend in her sights. _

_Sasuke nearly tripped over his feet and a dark crimson blush stained his cheeks. _

_"Focus brother." Itachi said coolly. _

_Sasuke's back straightened before he attack the wooden dummy again._

_After an hour of harsh training, Itachi took Kagome and Sasuke to the Ichiraku. Those two were obsessed with ramen. The only other kind of food that they liked better than ramen was oden. Sasuke and Kagome childishly wolfed down their ramen, not caring as to whom may be watching. Itachi sighed. He could never bring himself to get upset with the two. They were his light in the darkness, and he wasn't going to be the one to scold them._

"_Bye Ita-chan, Sas-chan!" Kagome yelled after Itachi dropped her off at the Higurashi compound. _

_"Bye" the two waved at her as they watched her run inside the gates of the compound before turning and making their way towards the Uchiha compound on the other side of Konoha._

_Itachi stepped into the house carrying Sasuke who had passed out on his back a while ago and was now sleeping soundly. _

_Stopping in his tracks when he heard two voices. One he reconized as his father and the other Kagome's. 'What's going on' he thought before listening into the private conversation._

_"…She can't. We need her to marry in to our clan." A deep masculine voice whispered harshly and Itachi knew that to have been his father. _

_"I'm sorry Fugaku-san, but I will allow my daughter to make that choice on her own free will." Said another masculine voice, Kagome's fatner. _

_"But Ryuji-san, our clans…" Fugaku was cut off, _

_"I'm sorry Fugaku but I will only allow Kagome to marry into your clan if she so wishes. I don't want her to be put in an arranged marriage. I want her to experience love like everyone should. I don't want her to be bound by politics, unlike me." Ryuji said before leaving the compound and a furious Fugaku in his wake._

"_Just you wait Ryuji. You'll get what's coming to you. You and your blasted daughter both will feel my wrath." Fugaku promised leaving a stunned Itachi in his wake. _

_'I have to help her.' Itachi thought. 'First they wanted Sasuke's loyalty and obedience and now they want Kagome and Ryuji's life?' Itachi asked himself angrily. 'I won't let them harm Sasuke and Kagome. Tonight's the night. I have to do it.' Itachi thought as he walked towards Sasuke's room to place him down on his bed._

_**/Several hours later/**_

"_Why nii-san? Why did you do it?" Sasuke asked, truly terrified of his brother for the first time in his life. Tears welled in the young Sasuke's eyes as he stared at his parent's lifeless bodies._

_"If you wish to kill me, hate me, and detest me then run. Run like you've never before and cling to life in this unsightly world." Itachi growled._

_More tears fell from Sasuke's innocent eyes before he scrambled away from his brother. _

_'That's it. Run, for I do not wish to hurt you. But I must in order to protect you.' Itachi thought._

_As soon as his brother was out of sight, Itachi raced for the Higurashi compound. Sliding Kagome's window open, Itachi entered her room. _

_"Kagome wake up. We need to leave." Itachi said prodding the young girl. _

_"Just five more minutes." Kagome moaned turning over on her opposite side._

"_Now Kagome." Itachi growled. _

_Kagome's eyes slowly opened at Itachi's familiar voice. "Ita-chan? What's going on?" Kagome asked. _

_"We have to leave Kagome. It's not safe for you." Itachi said taking Kagome from her bed and carrying her bridal style out of the compound._

"_What do you mean?" Kagome asked._

_"I'll tell you when you're old enough. But for now I need you to wait for me until I come back. Promise me you'll wait." Itachi said, desperation lying underneath his voice. _

_"Hai Itachi. I will wait for you." Kagome said. She never used his full name unless she was being the up most serious about something. _

_A small smile graced Itachi's lips before quickly disappearing. He took Kagome and hid her in a well. "Stay here until I come back." Itachi said before taking off._

_Kagome nodded and pressed herself as far up against the wall as she could. It seemed like hours until something strange happened. Light blue orbs flew out from beneath Kagome's feet before retreating into the sky and if you looked close enough you could see a soft pink glow coming from inside the girl's hip. A blue light quickly engulfed her small frame._

"_ITACHI!" Kagome screamed, but it was too late. By the time Itachi got there Kagome was gone._

_"Kagome? KAGOME!" Itachi screamed once her realized that she was missing._

* * *

Itachi's eyes snapped open.

_'It's that dream again. Why can't I just forget about her? She died a long time ago when she disappeared.'_ Itachi thought, not allowing his emotions to show through his mask. He had been having that dream every night since this month began. _'It must be because it was this very day that Kagome disappeared and I killed my clan. With the exception of Sasuke of course.' _Itachi thought solemnly.

He would just have to deal though because he had accepted the fact that Kagome wasn't going to return a long time ago. Though even now he feared that, if she was still alive, that she would be in danger and in need of his help. _'I must forget her. It'll cause more pain and suffering if I keep remembering her.' _Itachi thought.

His crimson eyes hardened with a new determination. He would forget the pain and live only to die.

**_/With Kagome/_**

'_Another one?' _Kagome thought. She stood up and stretched out her arms and legs.

Recently she had been having weird dreams. They were so vivid and real that Kagome believed that they might actually be her own memories since she couldn't even remember anything before she was seven years old.

"What's the matter Kagome-Chan?"

Turning Kagome stared at the tall, regal man behind her who was staring at her in concern. Long silver hair whipped gently behind him in the soft breeze that was passing by. Gold eyes peered at her with worry.

"I've been having weird dreams lately." Kagome said as she turned to gaze at the clear blue sky before looking at the fox kit that was running around Miroku, Kirara and Ah-Un.

She took a glance at Sango who was walking towards the front with Rin beside her.

When Sango had first started ignoring her and saying mean things Kagome had to admit that she had been hurt. She looked up to the older girl like a sister but her petty jealousy by the fact that Sesshoumaru would rather spend time with herself rather than talking about meaningless things with her was not her fault.

Rin had been another one who had made her dislike clear by telling Sesshoumaru a lie, one that was clear to even Shippo who had glared at the older girl when she had said that Kagome had said some mean things about her and that when Sesshoumaru took her for a mate the first thing that she would do was get rid of her. Rin even tried to make it believable by 'crying'.

Sesshoumaru's response to that had been, 'When did Kagome tell you such things, Rin?' to which RIn looked a bit paniky and had answered 'last night' than Sesshoumaru did something that had shocked every one especially Jakenm, he told Rin that he did not appreciate liars and that he would not tolerate anyone saying anything in ill will towards his adopted sister. When he had stated that she saw the shock looks on everyone's faces and the look on Inuyasha's face had been priceless.

Rin's eyes had widened at the statement before she took a step back. Sesshoumaru had stared at Rin for a while before telling her that if she wished to tell lies than she should know what is going on first.

Kagome had just stared at the little girl with a look before she turned and walked away from everyone else and sat down agianst a tree, her back to everyone. Kirara and Shippo had appraoched her first followed by Sesshoumaru and Miroku. Inuyasha had watched her from his place in his tree while the two girls, Jaken and Ah-Un stayed by the fire.

Well since that day Sango and Rin had stayed away from her which over time she had come to accept.

"What kind of dreams?" He asked concerned tinting his voice as he stared silently into the dark eyes of his little sister, worried for her welfare.

"They're like memories I've forgotten. They're so detailed it's unbelievable. Unlike most of my other dreams, I never forget what happens in them. Sesshoumaru, I think I'm remembering things from when I was a child." Kagome replied staring into the demon lords molten gaze.

Sesshoumaru listened patiently. "What happens in these dreams?" He asked intrigued, He had been hoping that Kagome would remember something of her past.

Every since he joined the group more than two months ago he paid no attention to any of them but over time he found himself being protective over the young girl, looking out for her well being like an older brother would. When it first happen it was a shock to everyone nearly giving Inuyasha a heart attack when he stated that Kagome is little sister and if anyone was foolish enough to touch her, he will personally see to their death. Couple weeks after his outburst Kagome had approached him and told him about her life and how up till she was seven she had no memories and how she wished she could remember her past.

Kagome found herself hanging out with Sesshoumaru alot over the course of time much to the jealousy of Rin and Sango. The little girl hated the fact that the demon lord would spend so much time with the teenager and Sango was envious that the younger girl could attract the attention of such a powerful and handsome demon lord who hated humans but adorned the 'miko' from the future, it just was not fair.

While the girls were jealous of Kagome, Inuyasha would glare at his brother for having Kagome's attention all the time.

Miroku, Shippo and Kirara along with Jaken and Ah-Un had been the only one beside Kagome that had accepted both parties with no argument. Jaken had surprised everyone when he had showed Kagome respect by calling her lady, which would be the first since Jaken disliked everyone except for his lord Sesshoumaru which just made Rin's dislike of the older girl that much more potent.

"Well I'm just a girl, no older than seven and I'm running into an elder boy's arms. I think I called him Ita-chan." Kagome began as she explained the whole dream to him.

"Hm. It sounds like you and this Itachi had a very strong bond. He sounds like he cared for you dearly." whispered Sesshoumaru

Kagome nodded her head.

"C'mon you two, we don't have all day!" The ever so irritable Inuyasha shouted once he heard the sound of his most hated brother and the teenager conversing. _'Stupid shard detector chatting with with that stupid cold bastard instead of looking for shards.' _Inuyasha thought angrily.

Kagome sighed, there was no getting through to that Inu hanyou.

Sesshoumaru glared at the back of his hated younger brothers back

**_/Three weeks later/_**

Itachi ran towards Konohagakure, intent on finding the jinchuuriki and his dear brother. His crimson eyes hardened once the sight of a well came into view.

_'This is…'_ Itachi thought as he grinded to a halt. Approaching the well he noticed a soft blue light glowing from within.

Itachi's eyes widened fractionally. _'Could it be?' _Itachi thought, but his musings were cut short when the blue light surrounded him and pulled him through the well.

**_/With Kagome/_**

"Inuyasha please stop this! We are not your enemies! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she placed herself between the now snarling Inu Youkai and her companions.

Sesshoumaru growled lowly as he swung his blade at Naraku while also keeping an eye on Kagura just in case she got past the monk and the Taijiya.

Inuyasha drew his hand back and attempted to plunge it through Kagome's heart, but Kagome quickly put up a barrier.

"Ku ku ku. Well now little miko it seems that Inuyasha has turned against you. But what did you expect when you gave him the Shikon No Tama?" Naraku sneered behind Inuyasha's snarling figure.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "Don't turn your back on me half-breed" growled Sesshoumaru as he thrust out his whip. Glancing at his little sister from the corner of his eyes making sure that she stayed safe.

"Shut up! I won't allow you to take over Inuyasha's body and get away with it unscathed." Kagome snarled as she dodged another strike by Inuyasha's claws and taking her eyes away from the snarling Inuyasha to glare at Naraku.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted in terror as Inuyasha charged at him.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned to see Inuyasha advancing upon the terrified kitsune kit.

"Shippo!" Kagome screamed as she ran towards Shippo with speed that no one knew she possessed and pushed the young kit and took the full blow of Inuyasha's claws.

Sesshoumaru eyes bled red when Inuyasha's attack hit true.

An ear splitting scream was released in to the air.

**_/With Itachi/_**

'_That sounded like Kagome, but that's impossible. Kagome died eight years ago. It couldn't possibly be her.' _Itachi said to himself, but against his mind's will his body began to run towards the sound of the scream.

**_/With Kagome/_**

Five bloody claw marks marred Kagome's back.

"Inuyasha snap out of it!" Kagome yelled as she struggled to pull herself up on her feet again.

Inuyasha growled before lunging at Kagome again.

"Inuyasha, osuwari!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha's body came tumbling down and plummeted into the Earth's soft soil.

"Ugh…Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hai Inuyasha. It's me." Kagome said softly as she approached him.

Sesshoumaru released a near silent sigh when he saw the threat to his sisters life had gotten some sense knocked into him.

"You may have saved you little friends miko, but can you save yourself?" Naraku sneered.

Kagome turned towards him only to be greeted with one of his tentacles plunging into her chest, just barely missing her heart.

"Die." Naraku hissed as he withdrew his tentacle, allowing Kagome to fall to her death.

Sesshoumaru growled angrily and was about to charge to help save Kagome but he was stopped by wind blades, growling Sesshoumaru glared at the smirking wind witch.

Kagome's eyes widened with fear and she began to scream the name she never thought she would again.

**_/With Itachi/_**

Itachi sped as fast as he could towards the battlefield before him when the most dreadful sound met his ears.

"_ITACHI!_" He heard Kagome scream. Fear gripped his heart.

_'That's her! That's got to be her!' _Itachi thought pushing his body to the limit. He spotted Kagome's body being tossed from the cliff above him. Her dark raven tresses flowing elegantly behind her and her blue eyes widened with fear.

Fear and anger gripped Itachi's heart. Fear for the fact that he might not make it to Kagome in time and anger for the fact that someone had deliberately tried to kill _his _Kagome.

Taking a large leap, Itachi managed to catch Kagome in time. Her eyes were closed from the fright of death quickly approaching her when Itachi caught her.

"You can open your eyes now." Itachi said coolly, though underneath his heart was pounding.

"Ita-chan?" Kagome questioned, not believing that it was him.

Itachi smirked at her but it quickly melted into a glare directed at the people standing above them.

"Who did this to you Kagome?" Itachi asked coldly.

Kagome winced. She couldn't allow Itachi to hurt Inuyasha for something that he couldn't control.

"Kagome." Itachi stated, allowing his voice to show that he was getting annoyed.

"He was being controlled by Naraku. He couldn't help it." Kagome said; her head tilted downwards and her bangs covering her beautiful eyes.

"Which one is Naraku?" Itachi asked.

"The man with red eyes." Kagome said and as an after thought added "He also has black hair" not wanting Itachi to attack Sesshoumaru in mistake in case his eyes were red with rage.

Itachi looked at Kagome. He gently pulled Kagome's face to his with his hand. "I will not harm your friends, but Naraku will pay for what he has tried to do to you." Itachi said, his voice filled with contempt for the spider hanyou.

Kagome nodded, "Arigato, Ita-chan." Kagome said.

Itachi nodded before pulling her into her arms and taking her back up the cliff to greet her friends and kill Naraku.

Kagome watched silently as an enraged Sesshoumaru with red eyes plunged his tokijin into the wind witches chest, killing her. He whipped around his red eyes a blazed with blood lust only to have a look of shocked when he saw Kagome and an unknown male standing by the cliff.

The others seeing Sesshoumaru shocked look turned to see what had froze the demon lord.

"Kagome-chan!" Miroku, and Shippo screamed when they saw their dear friend approach them, a suspicious man following behind her.

"I'm fine don't worry. Itachi saved me." Kagome said happily.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the name. 'So this is he, hm' the red leaving his gaze to show the beautiful golden hue.

Naraku snarled, "Why won't you die?" he lunged at Kagome but was stopped short by Itachi.

"Don't touch her." Itachi said coolly, a dark threat underlining his voice. _'How dare he try to kill what's mine! I'll have to show him his place.' _Itachi thought as he stepped in front of Kagome protectively.

"Who're you?" Naraku sneered seeing the suspicious man stand protectively before the miko.

Itachi had cold crimson eyes, long onyx hair that was often pulled back into a ponytail, and he wore a dark black cloak with red clouds on it outlined in white. The cloak in itself seemed to just swallow Itachi's body leaving lots of room for imagination to decipher what it may look like underneath all those clothes.

Itachi merely glared at Naraku.

"I asked you a question!" Naraku hissed angrily.

"You first." Itachi said coolly.

"You will die for your insolence." Naraku said before lunging at him.

Itachi dodged and quickly executed handseals which made everyone blink and stare at the male like he had grown two heads. The only ones not affected by this was Kagome who understood.

"Tsukuyomi" was uttered

Everyone blinked once, twice, three time and turned to look at both the stranger and Naraku who were frozen.

"So what happened?" Asked Miroku

"Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu technique that Itachi has mastered even in our younger years."

"Genjutsu?" Called Inuyasha

"An Illusion." Answered Kagome but stopped when she was cut off by a scream.

"Itachi trapped Naraku in an illusionary world where he controls what happens. To us it has only been a few seconds but Itachi with this technique can make Naraku feel as if months had passed with the torture the Itachi is no doubt giving him."

Every one nodded excluding Sango who was sitting on the ground quite a few feet a way observing the black cloaked male, 'My god his hot!'

Kagome glared at Sango not liking the fact that she was staring so openly at her Itachi.

...

Naraku looked around, "Where the hell am I?" he called

"You are in a world that I created" came Itachi's voice "And for what you had done to my Kagome. I will make you suffer ten folds."

...

"Your friend is really giving Naraku a lesson in pain, isn't he?" called Miroku as Naraku released what sounded like his hundredth scream in less than 20 minutes.

"Yeah well you haven't seen anything yet. As soon as he feels like he has tortured Naraku enough he will kill Naraku for real." stated Kagome

"So this is your friend?" called Sesshoumaru

Kagome turned and glanced at Itachi's motionless body beside her before turning and smiling at Sesshoumaru, "Yep this is Itachi. It's amazing that I remembered everything clearly as soon as I had my near death experience."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head placing a caring hand upon Kagome's head.

A groan was heard and every one turned to see Naraku fall to the ground and Itachi move his hands and once again made seal, "You will learn that you never touch what is so clearly mine" hissed Itachi "_Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu" _he thought inhaling a large amount of air before he shot out a large fireball towards Naraku's crumpled form turning him to ash.

Everyone jumped to their feet and stared at the male with shock except Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

Itachi turned and his cold, emotionless red eyes glanced at everyone present before landing on Kagome's dark blue eyes.

"Itachi…" Kagome began, tears filling her dark sapphire blue eyes.

Itachi stared at Kagome waiting for the inevitable not that he was complaining or anything.

"I…" Kagome started before breaking off into a run and jumped into his arms. "I was so scared that you left me for good." Kagome whispered, voice muffled by the cloak he wore, the tears she desperately did not want to shed quickly fell down her face.

"I made you a promise Kagome, and I intend to see it all the way through." Itachi stated, his eyes, though barely visible, softened and the only one who caught it was Sesshoumaru who inwardly nodded his approval. For a male that showed no emotions daily, to actually allow something as small has eyes softening showed him that this Itachi really did care for Kagome and he would have it no other way.

Kagome sniffled, "Arigato…Ita-chan."

Sango glared at Kagome, 'Why do all the strong and handsome male flock to her.'

Sesshoumaru took a step forward gaining Itachi's attention.

Kagome smiled and released Itachi and hugged Sesshoumaru.

Itachi glared at the male, Sesshoumaru smirked at him seeing the look before he placed a hand on her head and ruffled it a bit. Jealousy was a good thing or so Sesshoumaru thought.

"Itachi this is my adopted Aniki Sesshoumaru. He took good care of me since we became friends." she called letting the Western Lord go so she could face her childhood friend.

Itachi's glared lessened but he did shoot the arrogant male a scathing look before nodding his head, "Pleasure" he called coolly

Sesshoumaru ignored the look and inclined his head in greeting before looking at Kagome with a soft smile, "You are leaving then?"

Kagome smiled sadly and nodded her head staring at the Lord of the West slightly before she wrapped her arms around him again, "I'm going home. Who knows maybe we will see you where we're going" she whispered softly into his ears so only he could hear what she said.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and kissed Kagome's forehead.

"Bye" Kagome waved at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Farewell Kagome-sama" called Miroku hugging the young girl before stepping back

"Feh, see ya" called Inuyasha crossing his arms.

Shippo sniffed, "Do you have to go Kagome?"

"Yeah." she whispered looking at Sesshoumaru "Would you take care of Shippo?"

"Sure little sister" he whispered

Kagome smiled and turned and leaped upon her childhood friends back who glanced at her briefly before nodding at the others.

"You take care of her or I will find you and kill you" called Sesshoumaru in his stoic cold voice as he glared at the male who in human years looked a few years older than himself.

Itachi nodded his head and turned around heading towards the well. Glancing at the girl on his back he smiled a small smile when he saw her peaceful, sleeping face.

'_Kagome. __If only she knew what she did to me. I've finally come to get you. Are you ready for what's to come?' _Itachi thought as he carried the sleeping Kagome back to the well where they returned home.

* * *

_AN: Review please,_

_-Kagi-chan_


	2. Peomise pt2 Kagome and Itachi

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

**AN:**_ Just like the other chapter, I changed things around so it fits my writting style and probably spice things up a bit BUT i don't do lemons so if your expecting one I'm sorry._

_  
_**IMPORTANT: **Sasuke never went with Orochimaru in this fic, I just didn't want to be flamed for that but if I was then I'd just flame u right back. I don't like to take crap :P.

Shippo is more like Kagome's brother than son!

**Genre:** Romance/Humor/Action/

**Summary:** After returning to the Naruto world, Itachi and Kagome must overcome several obstacles including a vengeful Sasuke. Will Itachi and Kagome open Sasuke's eyes to the truth before it's too late? Or will the day end in someone's death?

**Pairing:** Itachi and Kagome

* * *

**Story 2: Promises Part 2, Vendetta**

* * *

"Ita-chan where are we?" Kagome asked groggily cracking open an eye before blinking in the sunlight.

"We're just outside of Konoha." Itachi said, amusement in his obsidian eyes. "By the well"

"Konoha? Is Sas-chan still there?" Kagome asked curiously after all Sasuke had been like a brother to her growing up while she always had romantic feelings for Itachi and she cared for both brother dearly.

"Yes." Itachi said, his lips drawing into a thin line not wanting Kagome to know of the hate that he made Sasuke feel for himself the night she vanished.

Blinking Kagome frowned at the back of Itachi's head, her still being on his back and all. Knowing Itachi didn't want to talk about Konoha or Sasuke Kagome dropped the subject and placed her forehead upon Itachi's shoulder inhaling the scent of forest and something spicy, cinnamon perhaps.

Itachi sighed, _'What will she think once she realizes what really happened that night?' _Itachi's brows furrowed. She wouldn't hate him would she? Would she still even be there next to him if she found out? These questions and more swarmed through Itachi's head. By the end of his self-questioning he had a pounding migraine.

"I see that you're finally back." Said a man who resembled a shark. "Who's she?" The man asked once he spotted Kagome on Itachi's back.

"An old friend." Itachi said nonchalantly.

"Hi, I'm Kagome and you are?" she asked.

"Hoshigake Kisame" called the shark man.

"Nice to meet you!" smiled Kagome

Kisame blinked before he nodded, "Yeah, sure thing" he called with a smirk liking this girl already.

"Let's go Kisame." Itachi said.

Kisame quickly followed after Itachi.

'_Maybe Kagome was Itachi's lover and he went back to retrieve her that's probably why he is letting her ride on his back for if had been anyone else they would have surely been killed.' _Kisame was snapped out of his musings when Itachi suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?" Kisame asked.

Kagome looked over Itachi's shoulder and her eyes widened when she saw a group of four standing in front of them. The older one had dilver hair and black eyes probably the sensei. Then their was a blue eyed, blond haired male, A pink haired girl with green eyes but it was the last one that had torn a gasp from her. The last male kinda resembled Itachi so she could only assume that this was Sasuke.

Itachi just glared at the fifteen-year-old boy before them.

"Sasuke." Itachi said coolly.

Sasuke glared at Itachi, "Itachi" he spat in venom, before noticing the girl about the same age as him riding on his back.

"Kisame" stated Kakashi stepping forward.

"Kakashi" smirked Kisame placing a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Kagome?" Sasuke asked not wanting to believe that the girl could be his 'little sister' figure.

Kagome blinked her eyes and smiled at the older boy, "Sasuke"

"Naruto" came the voice of the hyperactive blond

Everyone glanced at him.

"What I didn't want to be left out" he called with a foxy grin.

Kagome grinned at the blond before turning back to Sasuke and leaping off Itachi's back.

"Kagome, it really is you." Sasuke said, deactivating his sharingan in his shock.

"Heh, you really grew up eh Sas-chan?" Teased Kagome happily, knowing how the Uchiha brothers felt about their nicknames but not caring to stop because it's not every day that someone can get away with doing something like that.

Ignoring the nickname Sasuke replied with "I thought you were dead." he said, voice quivering slightly.

"Nope! I'm alive and well as you can see!" Kagome said cheerfully as she ran forward and embraced Sasuke who returned it.

Itachi held a low growl in his throat. Damn brother of his needed to keep his hands to himself.

Sakura hissed angrily, "Bitch, release my Sasuke-kun" screeched Sakura causing everyone within hearing distance to cringed.

"Shut your trap" growled Kagome coldly a trait that she had learned from her adopted big brother.

Everyone stared at Kagome in shock excluding Itachi who figured that she had picked that up from Sesshoumaru. Just the thought of that smug bastard pissed Itachi off causing him to release a growl that caused everyone to turn to face the elder Uchiha.

Hearing the growl Kagome turned her attention back to him.

"What's the matter Ita-chan?" Kagome asked.

"Ita-chan?" Kakashi, Naruto and Kisame questioned as they looked from Itachi to Kagome than to Sasuke who scowled at them before they turned their attention back to Itachi waiting for an answer.

Itachi merely shrugged and turned his back to them so that they wouldn't see the blush forming on his cheeks. _'I'm an Uchiha dammit I'm not supposed to be blushing!' _Itachi thought passionately.

Suddently remembering about the threat Sasuke glared at his elder brother.

"Get behind me Kagome." Sasuke said angrily as he pulled Kagome behind him.

Itachi growled possessively while Kagome looked on in confusion.

"What are you doing Sas-chan?" Kagome asked as she surveyed the scene.

"Stop calling him Sas-chan" called Sakura jealous that Sasuke was protecting some unknown girl.

Kagome looked at Itachi than to Sasuke before glancing at the other guys around her before once again settling her gaze upon Sasuke.

'_Hm let's see Sasuke is trying to 'protect' me from Itachi while Itachi looks like he was trying not to tear off Sasuke's head and Kisame was just as confused, if not more so, than her about the whole situation. Then there is that Kakashi and Naruto who was staring at Sasuke in shock while the pink haired girl was glaring at her. Am I missing something?'_

"He killed the clan." Sasuke said his bangs shadowing his eyes.

Thinking that the anwser she heard was wrong Kagome blinked and stared at Sasuke in question, "What?" Kagome asked

"Itachi massacred the entire clan, the same night you disapeared" called Sasuke "I thought he killed you too."

Kagome turned and looked to Itachi for an answer. _'Itachi'_

"I did it to protect you. Father wanted revenge because your father denied him the right for you marry into our family. He grew furious and wished revenge on you but I decided to kill him to protect you. The others sided with him so I had to kill them as well." Itachi said as he gazed at her coldly. Expecting her to turn her back on him, but she didn't.

She stepped out from behind the stunned Sasuke and approached Itachi. "Itachi I…" Kagome began but she couldn't finish because Itachi had pressed his lips against her in a bruising kiss.

Kisame turned away while Sasuke stared in shock, before also turning away. Sakura gaped as did Naruto while Kakashi finally realizing who the girl was had blinked in confusion before turning his head away a bit of pink dusting his cheeks.

"You're lying." Sasuke said darkly as he faced towards Itachi. "You told me that you wanted to test your ability. You wanted me to hate you so I did. And now you want me to forgive you? How do I know that you aren't trying to hurt Kagome as well?" Sasuke shouted as he took a menacing step towards Itachi.

Itachi glared at Sasuke while Kagome stared between the two concerned and confused of what to do.

Just when the tension had reached it's peak the sound of something big and heavy pounding the ground was heard, It sounded like giant dogs running.

Kagome looked up as the leaves on the trees shook at the noise and the birds took to the sky.

"What is that?" Asked Naruto turning in the direction the noise was coming from as did everyone, grabbing hold of their weapons as they did so.

Itachi and Sasuke unconciously moved so that they stood side-by-side in front of the person that they both wished to protect even at the cost of their lives, Sharingan activating while Kisame moved to Itachi side, hand held looselt upon the hilt of his sword.

Twenty minutes later Tsunade appeared and with her were Konoha's finest shinobi's; Chunins, Jounins, and ANBU's were all staring off into the direction that the pounding was coming from not taking into account when the Akatsuki arrived and were standing beside Itachi and Kisame.

"What's going on Kakashi?" Called Tsunade

"Don't know Tsunade-sama but by the sounds of it I can only guess that we are going to be visited by a demon."

"Not one Kakashi-san, two." stated Neji his Byakugan peering into the darken forest ahead of them.

Many shock gasped were heard at the declaration.

"We can't fight one demons let alone two of them" wailed Sakura "We are all going to die!"

"Shut up bill board brow." called Ino with a glare directed towards the pink haired girl.

"Make me Ino-pig" screamed Sakura

"Shut up!" growled Kiba

Kagome looked up at the sky when she heard a howl followed by a bark causing the animals in the forest to scatter past the frozen shinobi's.

All of a sudden two large animals grinded to a stop in front of the shinobi's.

"Oh my god...A fox and a dog demon!" called a startled chunin's voice

The dog was a head or so taller than the fox with silver fur, cold gold eyes with twin slashes of maroon on each cheek and a navy blue crescent moon on his forehead, while the fox had an auburn red fur the tips faded into a a beige color as did the paws and ears and emerald green eyes.

Kagome gasped at the sight of the two. When she had last seen Shippo he could have barely held onto his demonic form and now look at him, all grown up. It brought tears to her eyes. Even though it had only been, at most an hour since the last time she had seen them she was still very happy to have them back.

Taking a step forward Kagome gazed at her brother's through slightly teary eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, Shippo" she called as she dashed past the startled nins and stopped in front of the intimidating dog demon.

"Kagome" yelled Sasuke causing everyone to look at him in shock except Itachi who was in shock at the name she had just uttered than whatever it is that his younger brother was doing.

The Shinobi's watched as the silver dog demon lowered it's head, tongue falling out of it's mouth as it licked the younger girls face several times while the fox yipped and nuzzled the top of the girls head with his black nose.

Kagome giggled looking up as Sesshoumaru and Shippo pulled back slightly and looked at the ninja's.

Turning Kagome cleared her throat, "Hello. Um, if you promise not to attack than my friends won't attack you"

Tsunade blinked and looked at the demons unsure if she should trust her before coming to an agreement. "Alright"

Kagome nodded her head and looked at the the two demons. "Can you transfotm to your humanoid forms, please" she called

Without an answer the two transformed into their humanoid form.

Shippo was now a feet or so shorter than Sesshoumaru, his auburn hair grew to reach his bottom and was held back by a black ribbon.

"Kagome" called Shippo, voice like honey that had all the girl's staring at him with hearts in their eyes (except Hinata).

Everyone watched as the f0x demon wrapped his slim arms around the small female's waist and twirled around in the air.

"Shippo" She laughed

"I missed you dearly" he called with a chuckle

Kagome grinned as Shippo placed her back on her feet.

"Yes, I missed you as well, Kagome-chan" came a voice that had everyone turning to face the silver haired male.

Kagome smiled at him, Sesshoumaru hadn't changed at all her was still really good looking and had that icy front that he was famous for all those years ago.

Gasp were heard as everyone took in the form of the taller male.

"Sesshoumaru" she whispered as the Inuyoukai closed the distant between them and hugged her to which she returned.

All the while everyone (except Itachi who was glaring at Sesshoumaru) just stared in shock as this young girl hugged two very powerful demons and was not killed and what's more they seem to know her and cared very deeply for her as well.

Two hours later you can find everyone in the Hokage's meeting room.

"So these demons are your brothers?" questioned Tsunade.

"Yes" Kagome nodded her head in the affirmative.

They had been discussing the same topic for an hour straight frankly Kagome was bored with the conversation and by the looks of it most of the teenagers were as well.

"Okay" Tsunade nodded her head.

Everything was quiet for a while before all the Konoha nin's remembered that the Akatsuki were in the room as well and turned to stare at them.

"Why are the Akatsuki here?" Asked Asuma

"That's a good question. Why are you guys here?" Called Tsunade coldly as she glared at the group in front of her.

Everyone was quiet and stared at the Akatsuki members silently waiting for one of them to say something.

After what felt like eternity Kisame stated that he had no idea why they were there causing everyone to sweatdrop except Kagome and Shippo who chuckled at the response and Sesshoumaru and Itachi who remained indifferent.

"What do you mean you don't know" called Tsunade

Hidan who was irritated by the whole situation blew up "Fucking shit, why don't you fuckers ask that stupid bastard Uchiha why we are here. His the reason why we had to fucking stay."

Kagome frowned at the crude language that was released from the brash guys mouth while Sesshoumaru glared at his choice of words and Shippo stared at the guy.

"Watch your mouth" called Kagome glaring.

"Make me you bitch" He replied annoyed.

Shippo, Itachi and Sasuke glared at Hidan, Sesshoumaru made a move to stand, a growl slipping past his lips but before he could make a move to attack and before anyone else knew what had happened, Hidan was pinned to the wall with a growling Kagome in his face.

"I said to watch your mouth, dobe or I will kick your retarded behind" hissed Kagome as she let the older male fall onto his butt.

The Akatsuki members stared at the girl in shock as well as the Konoha-nins. Her speed and the strength she had used to pin a guy five size bigger than her was amazing in itself especially since she was so small barely five feet one.

"Hokage-sama the reason they are here is because Itachi doesn't wan't to leave without me" she stated

"Without you? Why is that? I was unaware that Itachi Uchiha had a lover." called the Hokage.

Sasuke sighed, "These two were sweet on each other since we were kids. Kagome practically grew up with us and went every where that we did. Even than it was plain as day that they loved each other. Itachi would do anything for Kagome even kill his own clan." whispered Sasuke as he glanced at his brother who stared at him before looking at the Hokage. "The year she disappeared was the day that Itachi had massacred the clan. I had thought that he had killed her as well but I see now that I was wrong and I was informed of the reason why Itachi had killed the clan and I have only one thing left to say..."

Everyone looked at Sasuke as he turned and looked at Itachi before looking at Kagome and after a pause for a dramatic affect, he smiled, "When's the wedding? And can I be the best man?"

Everyone fell over at his reply while Kagome blushed at the question.

"Hm, sure" replied Itachi knowing this was Sasuke's way of saying he was forgiven.

"What?" called Kagome as she stared at Itachi just what was he agreeing to.

"Nothing" replied Itachi looking away from Kagome's gaze.

Sesshoumaru and Shippo looked at Sasuke and Itachi before glancing at Kagome who was glaring at Itachi for his answer.

"Shall we leave" called Shippo standing up. He saw no point in staying.

"Everyone can leave except all the Akatsuki members and the sensei's" called Tsunade dismissing them with a wave of her hand.

Kagome stood up and was about to walk out when once again Itachi had grasped her waist, pulled her body to his and claimed her lips in a possessively sweet kiss before releasing her.

Kagome blushed cutely as Kisame grinned at her while Deidara cheered Itachi on.

Coughing Kagome retreated to the door, red faced, while Shippo and Sesshoumaru followed her.

* * *

Well, That's that. I might add a part three if asked where Itachi and Kag gets married or something and Itachi is granted Anmesty along with the rest of the Akatsuki group. But if I do write a third part it's not going to be posted for a while.

I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed and all because today is my brother's 18 birthday and I probably won't update in a while so I'm going to finish as much stories as I can before my parents come home.

The next is installation will be a Kagome and Sasuke pairing for critical eyes since she asked for one, sort of.

Hope u enjoyed it, though, so Review.

Kagi-chan


	3. An angel in disguise pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

* * *

**AN:**_ Just like the other chapter, I changed things around so it fits my writting style and probably spice things up a bit BUT i don't do lemons so if your expecting one I'm sorry._

**_IMPORTANT AN_:**

**This is an AU.**

**and I will go into depth about Kagome's past in the story.**

...More will be explained in the story...

**Genre:** Romance/Some actions

**Summary:** Sasuke has just killed his brother and has found out the reason for Itachi's actions. Remorseful and hurt that he had killed his brother without just cause Sasuke returns to Konoha with Naruto and wallows in self hatred or pity. But Kagome, Konoha's newest resident will do something that none has ever done before. She will change Uchiha Sasuke for the better.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Kagome

**Dedicated to:**_ Critical Eyes_

* * *

**Story 3**_: An angel in disguise_

* * *

Several shinobi's stared at the hunched over form of one Uchiha Sasuke.

Every since he was welcomed back into Konoha several months prior this is all the Rookie nins and team Gai would see the young Uchiha doing. He would just sit on the peir and gaze into the water below and nobody knew what went on in the young mans head. It was irritating that he wouldn't tell anyone what had happened after he had killed his older brother.

"I'm worried about him. I wonder what happened that would cause Sasuke to act like this. I mean when we were younger all he wanted was to kill his elder brother and avenge his clan." called the blond haired, blue eyes sixteen-seventeen year old male.

A young female of about fifteen stared at the back of this 'Uchiha Sasuke' boys head curiously.

She had arrived at the village four years ago, two months after Sasuke's defection from Konoha, She was given an apartment near Naruto's seeing how no one else wanted to live next to the 'monster'. A few days later Naruto met her and they became fast friends.

A few weeks after that and alot of begging on Naruto's part, Kagome asked Tsunade if she could take a test to become a ninja of the village. Tsunade stated she had to think about it and after much thinking, debating. and Naruto annoying her, Tsunade decided to test the girl's ability. To say the least everyone except Naruto, who had often times watched as Kagome practiced, was shocked when Kagome had defeated the four sensei's even when they weren't holding anything back. Naruto smirked at Tsunade who scowled at the blond male.

But anyways, Kagome was made an ANBU but had declined having a partner or a team finding none of the ANBU's to her liking and that's how things went for 2-3 years, everytime there was a new ANBU Kagome would spar them and if they lacked what she was looking for she would turn them down.

So imagine Tsunade and the other ANBU's reaction when three years later Shino, who had just turned fifteen and became an ANBU fought against Kagome like all the others before him. But unlike the others, Shino had that something that Kagome was looking for.

To make a long story short, Kagome and Shino weren't the only ones shocked, though both hiding that fact, at how well their attacks complimented each other and how in tune they were to each other dispite the fact that they had never fought, trained or even hung out together. And to the people watching it was clear that...

**They made the perfect team.**

But back to the task at hand though, dispite the fact that Sasuke had been back in Konoha for three months now, this was the first time since Sasuke's arrival back into Konoha, that Kagome had seen the Uchiha personally. She had heard the comments that were made by the Uchiha's fan girls and Naruto and suffice to say Kagome could not even guess how difficult his life had been growing up being ignored by his father, compared to his elder brother and cast into his shadow.

**_The shadow of a prodigy._**

The need to do everything better just to be reconized that he could be a son that his father could be proud of as well. The desire to prove his worthiness to his clan and gain their acknowlegement and approval but most of all the want and the drive to surpass his elder brother and get out of the shadows and be a somebody.

No she couldn't even begin to understand the pain of not being accepted as himself by his family for she didn't know this feeling personally because her father had treated all of his children equally no one was better than the other, but she had seen other family exhibit this habit where a father would spend more time with one of his sons, the oldest mostly, while neglecting the other, the youngest. She watched as it tore the family a part and swore that if she ever had a family her husband would never neglect any of their children and he would spend time with both kids equally, oh yes and she'd make sure of it to.

But the pain that he was exhibiting now was something that she knew well.

Breaking away from her wayward thoughts Kagome turned her head and stared at the hunched over form. Turning her dark blue eyes towards the people around her she stared at them.

Seeing the young girls stare on them Kakashi blinked at her, "What is it Kagome-chan?" he questioned gaining the rest of the shinobi's attention as well.

"This brother of Sasuke, was it?"

At Naruto's nod Kagome continued.

"He killed their clan and in turn Sasuke went out to seek revenge by killing his brother and avenging his clans death?" she asked

"Correct" called Kakashi with a nod of his head.

Kagome 'hmph' softly before glancing at the male on the peir, "Do you guys mind if I have a talk with him?"

Sakura glared at the younger girl, "Why?" she called defensively

Kagome rolled her eyes at the pink haired girl, Sakura acted like she owned the Uchiha.

Ignoring his previous teammate's outburst Naruto nodded his head at his friend "Go ahead"

He knew that if anyone could help Sasuke it would be Kagome. There was just something about her that let others know that she suffered a great pain but she was fighting and pulling through the hurt that had claimed her. No one knew what it was that had happened to her for she had no wish to speak about it, but it would seem that Sasuke would be the first to hear of her life before she came to Konoha when she was eleven.

* * *

Sasuke turned and glanced at his left when he heard the padding of soft foot steps before someone gently lowered themselves beside him.

Furrowing his brows Sasuke took in the young girls features.

Long pitch black hair that held natural waves fell to what looked to be just below her bottom. Thick black eyeliner that made her dark blue eyes stand out. She was pale with full rosy pink lips. And small from what he could tell, she looked to be about five foot one barely but she had a nice body, not too skinny but not big either she was the perfect size. Dressed in a loose fitting black jeans and a form fitting black t-shirt. On each arms were black arm warmers and around her neck was a necklace that resembled a spider with a light purple jewel in the center and covering her feet were a pair of black boots. All in all he had no idea who this girl was but he did know two things by just looking at her. The first was that she was not a fan girl. The second was that she was gorgeous.

"Hello."

Sasuke blinked and turned to face the water below the peir he was sitting on. 'And damn she has a beautiful voice as well.'

"Hn."

"My names Kagome Dokueki."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Everything was silent for a while before Kagome turned her body to face Sasuke and was about to say something but was cut off by the silent Uchiha,

"When did you arrive here? I never seen you around when I was younger and I never heard of you?"

"I moved here four years ago."

"Four years ago. I must have just left when you arrived." whispered Sasuke furrowing his brows.

Kagome nodded her head. "Yeah the village was in a uproar something about their last Uchiha defecting from Konoha as well."

Sasuke nodded his head.

Silence fell once again.

* * *

The shinobi's stared at the two on the pier, though they couldn't hear anything they knew for a fact that Sasuke was not being his usual stand offish self and was actually engaging in Kagome's conversation.

Sakura was fuming as she glared at the back of Kagome's head.

Naruto the ever bvcurious person that he was headed over but being silent as to not alert the two on the peir. The others stared at Naruto before shrugging and following the blond.

* * *

"Are you alright? Your friends are worried about you. They say that you should have been happy that you got your revenge upon your brother since that has been your dream for years."

Sasuke turned and glanced at Kagome before looking away, "I know your trying to help, but I don't want to talk about it."

Kagome frowned softly, "Listen if it is of any consolation, I know how you feel."

"Do you, really?" called Sasuke as he faced her

"Yes"

"Tell me!" he called

Kagome leaned back on her hands and stared at the vast body of water before her. This will be the first time since she arrived here that she would be telling her story.

"When I was four..."

**...FLASHBACK...**

_A girl about four slowly climbed out of the well and fell onto the grass below._

_Sniffling softly she pulled herself upward and sat against the well's side, bringing her leg to her chest she watched as the blood leaked out from the cut on her knees before looking around. 'Where am I?' she thought 'Who am I? Where is my mama?' _

_A soft rustling sounded nearby and the little girl lifted her head up and watched as a handsome man with long, wavy black hair entered the clearing. His red eyes blinked when he saw her, while his black hakamas and haori blew gently in the breeze._

_"Hello little girl, what are you doing so far from the village?" he asked softly walking towards her._

_The little girl shrugged her tiny shoulder, "I don't know" she whispered_

_The man frowned as he kneeled beside the girl running his smooth pale hands across the girls forehead causing the said girl to hiss in pain._

_"You hit your head." he called "My name is Naraku Dokueki, the Lord of the Northern lands. Can you remember your name sweetheart?"_

_The little girl furrowed her eyes trying to recall a name or if she even had one at all._

_'**Kagome'** a distant voice hummed causing the girl to tilt her head to the side,_

_The small girl blinked when she heard this name repeated over and over by several people but there faces were blurry._

_Is that my name._

_The little girl looked up at this Naraku. _

_"My name is Kagome." she whispered_

_Naraku smiled at the young girl, "That's a very beautiful name for such a pretty girl."_

_Kagome smiled, "Thank-you" she called_

_Naraku chuckled, "Do you want to come home with me. I am sure my mate and kids will love you." he called "Or I can take you to the village."_

_"No I want to stay with you Mister Naraku."_

_Naraku smiled, "Just call me Naraku."_

_"Okay" Kagome smiled._

_Naraku chuckled as he stood up. He reached down and lifted the small girl into his arms before taking off towards his castle._

**(-Xx...Xx-)**

_Arriving at the castle Naraku was met by a woman with shoulder length black hair held back by a red ribbon and light red eyes. She was dressed in a dark red kimono with a lighter red obi tied around her waist. Beside her were eight boys. Each had black hair with different lengths and red eyes in various different shades._

_"Father your back!" called the youngest of the eight males as he ran over towards Naraku before he stopped and blinked when he saw the small girl in his fathers arms._

_"Who is that, father?" _

_"Boys, Love, this is Kagome" he called placing the small girl on her feet._

_Kagome clunged to Naraku's side, clutching at his sleeves._

_The woman squealed and ran foreward, "Awe she is so adorable!" the woman cooed_

_Kagome blinked._

_"Hello dear, my name is Yura." _

_Kagome blinked her eyes, releasing Naraku's sleeve she stared at the woman before her curiously. _

_"Hi" she whispered shyly with a small, adorable smile._

_"Hey, my name is Takeo" called the youngest boy. He looked to be about eight with short shaggy looking dark hair and dark eyes. He has a healthy pale complexion that glowed. _

_"My names Akiko" called a boy who looked ten. He had spiky black hair and light red eyes with a sun-kissed complexion._

_"Akito" stated a thirteen year old male with wavy black hair that fell to his mid-back and maroon color eyes. He was also pale. _

_"Yukito" called a fifteen year old as he crossed his arms. This male had black hair that fell to his waist in waves with his bangs hanging attractively into his equally dark red eyes. He had a golden complexion._

_"Nakano" called a gruff voice. He looked alot like Yukito only with shorter hair that spiked upwards._

_"Ginmaru" came the reply from a male about eighteen with unruly ebony black hair, light red almost a dark pink color eyes and sun-kissed complexion._

_"Takuto" called an emotioneless voice. Looking about twenty-three with knee length black hair and dark red eyes. He was also pale._

_"Takaku" came a warm voice. Unlike the last twins these two looked alot like each other in looks but different in personality._

_Naraku smiled, "Kagome here is going to stay with us. She hit her head and can;t remember anything."_

_"Ah" Yura whispered as she hugged the little girl tighter, "I'm finally getting a daughter" she giggled gleefully "I'll be back by dusk, okay love."_

_"Where are you going dear?"_

_"Shopping, of course" laughed Yura as she ran off still holding Kagome who was clinging onto Yura in fear that if she should release her hold she would fall._

**(-Xx...Xx-)**

Sasuke glanced at the small girl beside him who had stopped talking and was just staring intently at the horizon.

"Things were great. Everyone accepted me and welcomed me into the family. The servants, and guards were kind to me for the most part. When I was seven I got tired of the palace life and asked father if I could have an adventure. My brothers and father refused to let me leave but after a while they relented and I was happy. They knew I could take care of myself having trained me and with me since I turned five. Well I got as far as the Western borders before I was attacked.

**(-Xx...Xx-)**

_Kagome, now seven, was walking towards the village of Kaede that resided in the Western lands._

_She had met Kaede when the priestess had visit the Northern palace to deliver some medicinal herbs and some healing ointment that they needed after some of the Northern guards were severely injured during an ambush. _

_Kaede had run into young Kagome, who had been sitting in the flower patch weaving a crown of flowers for her mom, and had discovered that she had a large amount of priestess powers that were dormant and had asked to train her so she wouldn't hurt herself or the people around her. _

_Naraku had been shocked to find out that his little girl was a priestess _

_Well suffice to say that Kagome had been a quick learner and had picked up on everything quickly and after a year Kagome had control of her powers. _

_Well now she was heading Kaede's village to get some of her healing herbs and a place to rest for the night when she was attacked by a seven feet tall ogre demon that was swinging a spiked club wildly. _

_"What do we have here, a pretty little human girl. Tasty." called the demon._

_Kagome gulped and stared wide eyed at the demon before her in shock. _

_The ogre attacked, swinging it's club, the spikes dug deeply into the small girls side drawing blood and an agonizing scream from Kagome's throat, before she was roughly thrown into a tree and slid down the bark of the trunk. Struggling to her feet as the blood steadily flowed from her body Kagome's defiant blue eyes met the agres bloodlust ones._

_The ogre advanced but was stopped by a white and silver blur before the demon fell to the floor dead. _

_Stopping the blur was revealed to be a young man with snow white hair that gleamed silver and roasted honey golden eyes. He was pale with high cheekbones, a navy blue crescent moon graced his forehead while two slashes of maroon adorned each cheekbone. He was dressed in a white haori that had red honeycomb patters on his left shoulder and on both sleeves that billowed past his fingers, and white hakamas, around his waist was a yellow obi that had blue splattered on it as well. On his feet was black ankel boots._

_The white and silver blur was revealed to be..._

* * *

**AN:**

Sorry for the aburpt ending but you all should know who had showed up and saved Kags...

It would have been longer but I'm feeling pretty miserable right now with a fever, dry coughs, the burning throat and the snifffles/sneezes. But I wanted you guys to have something because who knows when I will have time to post an update next...It's the rainy season here and storms are very unpredictable...

Anyways the action will be in the next chapter along with more of Kags past where you are sure to find out why she understands how Sasuke is feeling...

The story is turning out longer than I planned when I started so this will be another two part one shot.

I hope you enjoyed it so far **_Critical Eyes_** and I'll have part two posted when I'm feeling better.

Review please,

Kagi-chan...


	4. An angel in disguise pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

* * *

**_IMPORTANT AN_:**

**This is an AU.**

**and I will go into depth about Kagome's past in the story.**

...More will be explained in the story...

**Genre:** Romance/Some actions

**Summary:** Sasuke has just killed his brother and has found out the reason for Itachi's actions. Remorseful and hurt that he had killed his brother without just cause Sasuke returns to Konoha with Naruto and wallows in self hatred or pity. But Kagome, Konoha's newest resident will do something that none has ever done before. She will change Uchiha Sasuke for the better.

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Kagome

**Dedicated to:**_ Critical Eyes_

* * *

**Story 3**_: An angel in disguise pt.2_

* * *

_"What do we have here, a pretty little human girl. Tasty." called the demon._

_Kagome gulped and stared wide eyed at the demon before her in shock. _

_The ogre attacked, swinging it's club, the spikes dug deeply into the small girls side drawing blood and an agonizing scream from Kagome's throat, before she was roughly thrown into a tree and slid down the bark of the trunk. Struggling to her feet as the blood steadily flowed from her body Kagome's defiant blue eyes met the agres bloodlust ones._

_The ogre advanced but was stopped by a white and silver blur before the demon fell to the floor dead. _

_Stopping the blur was revealed to be a young man with snow white hair that gleamed silver and roasted honey golden eyes. He was pale with high cheekbones, a navy blue crescent moon graced his forehead while two slashes of maroon adorned each cheekbone. He was dressed in a white haori that had red honeycomb patters on his left shoulder and on both sleeves that billowed past his fingers, and white hakamas, around his waist was a yellow obi that had blue splattered on it as well. On his feet was black ankel boots._

_The white and silver blur was revealed to be..._

**_(XX...XX)_**

Sasuke turned when he heard Kagome stop her story and looked at her. Only to blink when he saw that Kagome was staring at something behind them.

So turning his head Sasuke grunted when he saw that the entire 'rookie' nins, Kakashi-sensei, and Gai's team standing behind them.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly at being caught eavesdropping on their conversation.

Kagome smiled, "Since you guys are here why don't you sit down so I can continue my story, hm."

"Okay" called Naruto as he grinned and ran to take the seat next to Sasuke, who in turn nodded his head in appreciation. He really didn't want Sakura sitting beside him, bugging him or trying to hang off his arm like some leech. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw Shino take the seat next to Kagome who smiled at him.

Once every one else was seated Kagome nodded her head and began her story again.

"So I was attacked and lay bleeding against a tree when..."

* * *

_"Sesshoumaru-sama" whispered Kagome as she stared at the western lord in awe._

_Sesshoumaru glanced at the girl briefly taking in the small girls apperance._

_Raven black hair that reached to her waist, dark blue eyes, pale skin, small pert nose, full pink lips, and dressed in black hakamas with a matching black haori top. She also had a blood red obi tied to her waist that had a black spider insignia, signifying that she belonged to the Northern lord's family._

_"Tell me young one, who is your father?" _

_"Naraku-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama." called Kagome while blinking her eyes since everything was becoming fuzzy._

_Sesshoumaru walked forward and caught the small girl before she fell to the ground._

_"Hm" he called summoning his demonic cloud so he could make it home to have her treated before she died from bloodlust. Beside the girl was his best friends daughter and there was no way that he was going to let her die._

_Arriving at the palace he had his medic heal and bandage the girl up. _

_The medic and elderly panther demoness set out to heal the girl but what shock to see a light purple jewel sticking out of the wound, pulling the jewel out of the would the panther demoness placed it into the girls hands before treating the wound._

_A few days later Kagome awoke and after being asked what she was foinf so far from home she told Sesshoumaru that she was on her way to Kaede's village in Edo that was just past the forest of Inuyasha. When he asked why she was heading there. Kagome told him that she was on her way to gather supplies from Kaede that would help her on her journey. _

_She also asked him about the jewel that she found upon her waking to which Sesshoumaru told her that Kisa, the medic had found it in her wound. _

_A couple days later Sesshoumaru had gifted her with a silver chain so she could attack the jewel to it and wear it as a necklace to which Kagome accepted with a smile and a hug that had shocked the Western lord._

_After another week where she had to stay in bed to rest, Kagome was feeling well enough to stand up and move around. Sesshoumaru, in the short amount of time that Kagome had spent within the palace, he had grown to care for the small human and had taken to her much like an older brother. _

_"Kagome?"_

_Turning Kagome smiled at the Western lord and nodded her head at him. "Yes."_

_"I will like to train you in the arts of swordmanship, if you will let me that is?"_

_Kagome hugged the Lord of the West and nodded her head happily._

_Sesshoumaru patted the young female's head and told her that they will start as soon as she was ready._

**_(XX...XX)_**

_Two months passed before Kagome was deemed ready to venture out. _

_Sesshoumaru was reluctant to release her to the cruel world but knew it was for the best. He had told Naraku of what happened and as much as he wished to be here for Kagome, he knew that this was something that she had to handle on her own. _

_Kagome sighed and stared out the window. This was the last day that she would spend in the palace and she knew she would miss it here. _

_Tonight, when Sesshoumaru returned from the meeting that he was having and after his patrol of his lands their were going to have a farewell dinner for her._

_Turning from the window Kagome stuffed the rest of her clothes into the bag, new clothes that Sesshoumaru had a tailor make especially for her._

_Settling them against the wall Kagome stiffened when a swarm of youki slammed into her hightened senses, the sheer amount had nearly had the girl on her knees._

_Racing out of the palace Kagome saw that many of the guards were fighting of the swarm of lower class demons. _

_Bodies littered the grounds of the Western Palace. _

_Demons of all kinds and shapes were decapitared or sliced in half. _

_Along with the Western army there was a group that she had never seen before fighting the demons as well and with them were a gaint creme colored Neko. _

_One of the gurads, a dragon demon who was put in charge of being Kagome's personal guard had spotted the young female and ran over towards her._

_"Kagome-sama, please get inside." he called_

_"No Hatori, I want to stay and help defend tha palace." she called unsheathing her blade and ignoring Hatori's cries of her name she swung the blade vertically and hacked the many demons around her._

_"Kero, Taro watch Kagome-sama's back." called Hatori glancing at the twin neko demons before joing the fray again._

_THe twin Neko demons did as their captain ordered. _

_Kagome ducked a wildly swung club and swung her sword slicing the oni's legs. _

_The oni roared in anger and made to attack but Taro shot out a wave of fire turning the demon into a pile of ashes._

_Kagome smiled at the Neko, 'Thanks Taro." she called_

_Taro grinned, "No probs Kagome-chan." he called leaping away so he could fight the in coming air bourne demons._

_Kagome smiled after her friend._

_Taro, Kero, Hatori and Ayasu were the only ones beside Sesshoumaru that would talk with her._

_"Watch out Kagome-chan." yelled Kero_

_He had turned his back for just a few seconds to engage a snake demon and when he turned back to check on his dear little friend after spotting his brother fighting the air bourne demons, he could have sworn he heard his heart pound erotically when he saw a panther demon standing behind her with a sword raised to run it through her._

_In a despret move and hoping that the girls reflex was as sharp as it always were he yelled out to her, "Watch out Kagome-chan" he called watching as the girl whipped around and the force of the spinning made the necklace that she always wore float upward. _

_Hearing the shout every one stopped and turned towards the small girl. _

_Taro's eyes widened when he saw the panther so close to his friend. _

_Hatori and Ayasu's eyes had widened in shock. _

_The Western army were paralyzed in fear._

_The unknown group stared at the girl in confusion, except one, not knowing who she was._

_Spotting the demon Kagome quickly ducked the sword, the panther's sword struck the necklace. _

_Ayasu, a phoenix demon swept downwards, wings extended as he sliced the panther in half landing in front of Kagome and checking her over. _

_A silver blur was seen weaving in and out of the demons and once it stopped it revealed The lord of the Western lands, Sesshoumaru._

_A second later the demons that were still alive fell down dead. _

_"Are you alright, Kagome-chan?" called Ayasu_

_"Hm" Kagome nodded before a cracking sound filled the area before in a burst of lights the jewel that she wore shattered, shards flying every which way, scattering accross the four cardinal directions. _

_Kagome gasped in shock. _

_Sesshoumaru approached her, "Are you well Kagome?"_

_Kagome nodded her head, "But what happened?" she called_

_"Not sure." he whispered in response._

_"Kagome!" _

_Kagome turned and smiled when she saw the older miko. "Kaede-chan!" called Kagome gleefully as she ran forward and hugged her._

_"What are you doing so far from home?" _

_Kagome explained everything that happened up until now._

_"Well you wanted an adventure and now you got one, eh."_

_Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "Kaede-chan, do you know what the jewel was?"_

_"I do. It's called the Shikon No Tama or the jewel of four souls."_

_"Shikon no tama?" questioned Kagome _

_"Yes this jewel contains a great and terrible power. One that could bring the world as we know to an end."_

_Kagome's eyes widened when Kaede told her of the origins of the jewel and what it was capable of. _

_"Then we must find and gather all the pieces." called Kagome._

_"Yay and how do you expect to do that brat!" called a cold female voice._

_"Kikyo knock it off." called Kaede glaring at her older sister._

_"Don't tell me what to do, little sister." called Kikyo returning the glare._

_"Well I'll go out and find the shards. I won't let the world fall to chaos." Kagome called out._

_"I shall join you!" called Ayasu_

_"And us too!" called Kero and Taro_

_"No you won't, Inuyasha and his band of misfits is what brought the demons here so they will guard Kagome until she has found all the pieces of the jewel and have put them together. And if harms shall befall Kagome while she's in your protection little brother than not only will you have myand the Western army to deal with you will also have the Northern family."_

_"What? Why do we have to take the brat with us!" yelled Inuyasha_

_"You will do as you are told, Inuyasha. It is your fault that those vermins came here and nearly killed Kagome." called Sesshoumaru coldly._

_"Feh"_

* * *

_Days passed to months...When the first betrayal happened. _

_Twelve months into the hunt the others had slain a young hybrid demon. A mix of water neko and fire neko. He was just a few months older than Kagome was at the time. He had joined the group a month after they first started. Kagome helped him and Kaede healed his injuries. _

_It was at this time that Kagome and Kaede had finally seen the groups true intentions. They had slain Hikaru with no remorse and laughed about it afterwards. Before they tried to come after her, Kaede had grabbed Kagome's hand and had ran off. Kirara grew into her larger form fire surrounded her as she hissed at Sango before taking off after Kagome and Kaede with the others on their heels. _

_When she was beside them Kirara nudged Kaede and motioned to her back. Kaede understanding had grabbed Kagome and leaped onto the Neko demons back as she took to the sky._

_After that months turned into years..._

_Kagome had made a new travelling group consisting of herself, Kaede, Kirara, a panther demon, a bat demon and two young foxes. _

_She frequently went to visit her family in the North to passify her mothers worries, after the ordeal with Inuyasha and the others Yura, Naraku and her brothers were worried so from time to time one of them would locate her and her group and check on them. _

_Sesshoumaru also made constant check ups on her progress and to check on her welfare. He was disappointed and angry at his brothers actions. He was actually hoping that perhaps his younger half-brother had grown up and would stop embarassing their blood but he was wrong in his assumptions and as such he would end his miserable existence when he finds him._

_It has been two years since the start of the journey, two years since their betrayal, two years since she saw them and it's been a year in a half since she met her new friends and in those years Kagome had collected more than half of the shards they're was just a few pieces left to collect. _

_Two being in the care of a wolf prince that she had meant and befriended when he kidnapped her. _

_The last five were in the hands of a vile wind demoness._

_Kagura sought to mate Sesshoumaru but he denied her the right. Kagura blamed it on the human girl that she saw on many occasions hanging around him. Kagome. _

_Angry and jealous of this fact Kagura sought the jewel so she could make Sesshoumaru love her and kill Kagome._

* * *

Sasuke stared at the girl beside him as did Shino and Naruto while the others blinked when she stopped.

"What happened next Kagome-chan?" Asked Naruto though he was angry at those people who had betrayed her like that.

Kagome turned and looked at the blond male.

"Kagura came for us, at night. I remember I was just coming back from a bathe with Kaede when swarms of demons rushed into the clearing and started attacking Kaede, Hero, Kasai, Shippo, Akihiroand I. We tried our best to hold them off but..."

* * *

_Kagome looked around paniky when more and more demons started flooding the small clearing. _

_Kagome swung her sword, cutting through a snake demon watching as it hissed before being turned to ash and scattering on the wind. _

_"Hiraikotsu" came a womans cry._

_Eyes widening in shock when she heard the cry, she froze not being able to face the voice. She could not believe that they were here. She had not seen them at all in the two years since her, Kaede and Kirara raced off. __She snapped out of her frozen state when she felt Kasai, a bat demon, arms wrapped around her waist. _

_Kasai had been fighting demons in the air when he heard the feminine battle cry and had turned to see who it was. From the corner of his eyes he saw Kagome freeze, While both Kaede and Kirara had turned to see the intruders. When he saw the boomerang heading straight for the still frozen Kagome he had__ flown downwards and wrapped his arms around her to tackle her to the ground covering her small form with his larger one, barely missing being impaled by the boomerang. He had already made the deduction that these new comers must have been those 'so-called' friends that had betrayed her all those years ago._

* * *

_Kagome gasped in shock and turned her head to see Sango glaring at her, but she was not alone for with her were Miroku, Rin, Kikyo and Inuyasha._

_"How...Why?" she called as she allowed Kasai to pull her up so she could stand on her feet._

_The hurt and pain that she thought to have faded had returned with vengence. She had spent almost a year with them and she grown to care for these people like older siblings and the pain of their betrayal was still an open wound that had never healed even with the year that had passed since their betrayal. _

_"We never liked you brat so when Kagura came to us and told us that we could get rid of you and not put our lives on the line we leaped at the chance to kill you and not get killed by my bastard brother." sneered Inuyasha_

_"Inuyasha" called Kagome her bottom lip quivering. __He was the one she had looked up to the most. She had spent countless nights with him just sitting beside him, talking and stargazing and those words that he uttered had felt like thousands of needles stabbing at her heart. _

_"Feh, are you going to cry. You big baby." he growled _

_"You said we were friends. That I was like a little sister to you." she whispered hurt tainting her words._

_"I lied you gullible fool. Who would ever want such a worthless creature such as yourself as a sibling. Ha! don't make me laugh." he called cruelly._

_"Don't listen to his words Kagome!" called Kaede as she shot an arrow towards the group. "Big sister, how could you betray us so?"_

_"Shut up Kaede you are just as bad as that brat." called Kikyo_

_"Looks like you guys picked up more strays!" called Miroku looking from the panther, to the bat, than towards the two foxes._

_"Come on you guys let's get this battle started" called Akihiro_

_Kagome was about to say something when the distant sounds of howling meant their ears and Kouga and his wolves entered the battle clearing. The wolves were already covered in blood meaning they were just in a battle before arriving here. _

_Shortly after their arrival Sesshoumaru entered and with his were Ayasu, Kero and Taro who immediatly went to Kagome's side._

_The next ones to arrive were Takaku, Takuto, Ginmaru, Nakano, Yukito, Akito, Akiko and Takeo. _

_Kagome smiled at her brothers. Takeo ran over and hugged her. _

_"Bastards you will pay for betraying our little sister" called Ginmaru as he glared at Inuyasha knowing his betrayal was the one the stung the most since she looked up to him as if he was another brother figure._

* * *

"The fight was harder than anything that I had to do. Even after their betrayal a small part of me still cared for these people, after all I did spend so much time with them. Their betrayal hurt, alot, but It was because of their betrayal that I sought to get stronger, so I could protect people like Hikaru. Even after all the years I never forgot about him. He was the reason I trained as hard as I could. To surpass any limitations that I may have, so I could protect people like him. He hated fighting but knew it was a fact of life. You had to fight to survive and when he fought it was really something to see. Towards the middle of the fight, Kagura had finally showed up but so did my mom. Mother had been worried and father was too ill to leave the palace."

* * *

_Yura entered the clearing and saw the ground littered with dead demons. She spotted her childrens, her sons were fighting strongly while her daughter was panting slightly, sweat dripping from her brows as she heavily swung her swords killing a bunch of lower leveled demons while the body of the slayer lay several feet away from her._

_"Kagome!" called Ayasu as he ran towards the small girl and picked her up and taking to the air just in time to miss the wind blades that dug into the ground where she was just standing._

_Yura turned and glared at the witch that was sitting on a father. "Bitch you will pay for that!"_

_Hearing the voice nine voices called out in unison, "Okaa-san"_

_Yura charged at kagura as she landed._

**_(XX...XX...XX)  
_**

_Sesshoumaru shoved his younger brother backwards, "You are such a disgrace to the great Taishou blood half-breed. You will die now and cease to embarass our blood further." hissed Sesshoumaru as he thrusted his blade into Inuyasha's heart killing him instantly._

_Curling his lips back in disgust Sesshoumaru tossed the body away from him and dashed into the fray, destroying the never ending fight against the lower levelled demons._

_"Inuyasha!"Kikyo called turning her back to her sister, when she saw Sesshoumaru toss his lifeless body away from him, big mistake._

_Kaede released her arrow and watched as it hit true, straight through her distracted sister's back, the tip piercing the heart. Staggering slightly Kikyo fell, dead beside her lover. _

_Kaede fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes, 'Why sister?'_

_Shippo glared at Rin. He would admit that he never fought a female before but what she did to __Kagome he will not let the bitch live._

_Miroku was engaged in a fight with Kasai. __Rage filled the monks body after watching his lover die by the hands of some pint size brat. All he wanted was to get that stupid bat out of his way so he could get his nands on Kagome and kill her for what she did to his beloved Sango._

* * *

"The battle raged on that way for several hours before it finally ended. Sesshoumaru had beheaded Kagura when she attacked me and with her death the lower levelled demons ceased to keep coming."

* * *

_"Kaa-sama" called Kagome as she ran towards Yura who was struggling to stand up after being slammed into a tree curtesy of Kagura's wind blade attack. She made a move to ran towards her mother but a jolt of pain ran up and down her spine and a cry left her throat._

_The Dokueki boys all turned when they heard their sisters cries ofpain. _

_Everything seemed to freeze as everyone stopped and faced the direction that the cry came from. _

_Kagome was standing stock still, eyes widen in shock before her eyes drifted downwards and stared at the tip of a sword that was protruding through her stomach. Blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth and dripped to the ground beneath her. _

_The sound of the sword being removed brought everyone out of their shocked stupor. _

_Yura howled in raged as she watch her beloved daughter fall to the ground, blood flowing from the wound. _

_Sesshoumaru growled angrily as he grabbed his sword and dash forward and beheaded the wind bitch, spraying her blood._

_"Kagome" called Takeo as he gently touched his sisters shoulder._

* * *

"I awoke couple of weeks later. miserable. In a single move I had lost the people that I had considered a second family and it hurt to think that they were only nice to me so that they could get close enough to kill me." whispered Kagome

Sasuke furrowed his brows as unconciously his eyes softened. They were alike but at the same time they were completly different. She knew the hurt of betrayal and the rage and grief that came with it. But what set them apart was what he knew of his brothers 'so-called' betrayal. He wanted to confide in her but he did not wish to bring the others into it as well.

Kagome knowing what he was probably feeling stood up. "If you ever need to talk to me about any-thing Uchiha-san. You can talk to me and I will listen and help in any way that I can." she called making a move to walk away when Sasuke's voice stopped her.

"Sasuke. Call me Sasuke." he called

"Than please call me Kagome, Sasuke-kun!" she whispered as she motioned for everyone to leave him alone.

Once everyone was gone Sasuke slowly got to his feet, 'Hn. I'll talk to her about what I should do...tomorrow.'

* * *

_I hope it came out good. I kept changing things because I didn't like it was going along. But anyways I hope you guys like it especially you __**Critical Eyes.** _

_This would have turned out longer but I cut some part off. And I decided to do a part three where Sasuke tells Kagome his story. And she helps him to overcome his grief but there is also going to be a big surprise revealed in part three but it won't be coming out until later, though.__ And __I am going to do something a little different. Before I update another story I want at least 10 reviews that's not asking for much since I got 20 alerts last chapter and only like five reviews. So please review alright..._

**The next installation is... Kagome and Gaara **and here is a short summary of the story.

_**Summary: **He never knew kindness. She yearned for someone to care for her. They became friends and she showed him compassion in turn will he love her the way she deserves or turn away from her like her family did._


	5. A friend like none other

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything..._

* * *

_**Title:** A Friend like none other_

_**Warning: **OOC, Character death, it might be sad._

The story is more or less not a pairing but a friendship story...

_The story is **loosely** based off of the song 'Alyssa lies' so if you don't know the song check it out, it's a very sad but lovely song sang by Jason Micheal Carroll._

_Here...._

**_www (Dot) Youtube (Dot) __com/watch?v=IpE73PvU9bk_**

_Listen to it, I recommend it... The song gave me the idea for the story._

* * *

A small girl of about six stared at the kids that were playing on the playground. She so wanted to be like them, but as much as she wished she was like them the fact of the matter was that she was different from all of the kids and nothing would ever make that fact change.

It was at this time that a girl a few years older than herself spotted her and walked over.

"Hey, do you wanna play with us. Were playing tag?" called the girl.

The girl looked up at the eight year old girl briefly before she nodded her head.

The older girl smiled and grabbed her hand. "By the way my name is Hinata." she called

"Kagome" smiled the girl.

* * *

The next day in school Kagome entered the class a dark bruise was covering her small cheeks and cuts were on her arms.

The teacher asked if she was alright, worried about the small girl's welfare for this wasn't the first time she had come to class with bruises.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "I'm fine. I fell down the stairs on the way to school." she called taking her seat beside the boy that she sat beside since the start of the year.

The boy glanced at her, "Are you sure your alright Kagome-chan?"

Kagome smiled at the boy.

They were friends and he did always worry for her and always asked how she was feeling when she came to class.

"I am fine Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru looked like he was going to say more on the subject but the teacher began talking again.

* * *

When the class was dismissed for lunch, Kagome went towards the playground where Hinata was waiting for her.

"Hi" she called

Kagome smiled at her, "Hello"

"You won't mind if I sit with you would you?" Asked Hinata

Kagome just shook her head with another smile.

Returning the smile Hinata thanked her before taking a seat.

* * *

Across the lunchroom, Sesshoumaru smiled at the small girl's back. He was happy to see that she had a friend beside him, He would have loved to sit with her but right now it was out of the question since he was currently having lunch with his parents. Embarassing, yes, but what could one do when their parents were the teachers at ones Elementary school.

"Friend of yours dear?" Asked a woman

Sesshoumaru looked at his mother and nodded his head. "Yeah. I worry about her sometimes. She always comes to school, injured."

"Thats the girl that Yura always speaks about, but she is only what six. Yura teaches nine year olds, your class." called Setsuna as she looked at the small girl who was smiling at the older girl.

"Kagome is very smart, she skipped couple grades." replied Sesshoumaru

Setsuna nodded her head and smiled as she watched the small girl giggle at something that was said to her. "She's so cute!"

* * *

Hinata smiled at the girl that she had befriended a few months ago. She was really happy that she had approached Kagome, it was the best thing that she had ever done. Kagome was nice and she always helped her with her work that she needed help with.

Sesshoumaru ruffled Kagome's head affectionately.

Kagome smiled and hugged the older boy before giving a wave towards Hinata.

Today was Friday and the three were just finishing up their homework and hanging out until their rides came to pick them up.

The smile that she wore soon faded alerting both Sesshoumaru and Hinata to a change in Kagome's attitude.

For as long as they known Kagome she had always wore a smile.

Sesshoumaru and Hinata stared at Kagome waiting for her to say something.

Kagome stared at them for a while before looking away, ashamed.

'They are my best friends, yet I lie to them all the time. They have to know...'

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Asked Sesshoumaru

"You can tell us?" called Hinata

Kagome turned to face them again and mentally nodded. She will not lie to them anymore they deserve to know the truth.

"I lied. I'm not clumsy and I don't fall down stairs. My mother abuses me!" she whispers "Please don't tell anyone, alright?" she called as a red mustang pulled up to the side and a woman who looks an awful like Kagome stepped out of the car.

"Come on Kagome. Let's go!" she called.

Hinata watched as her best friend turned to face them one last time her blue eyes misting with tears but dispite that Kagome still wore that warm, caring smile that she always wore as she waved to them.

Sesshoumaru stared after that car. He didn't know what to do. Kagome was really dear to him, like a younger sister almost.

"Sesshoumaru, honey come on." came the voice of his mother

"Hinata!" came another voice.

Hinata turned tears in her eyes as she ran towards her father.

* * *

It was night time now when Touga and Setsuna entered their son's room.

They saw him staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

He was acting weird every since they had left the school.

"Sesshoumaru what's the matter?" Asked Touga

There was a moment of silence before Sesshoumaru turned to face his parents. It was evident that Sesshoumaru had been supressing the urge to cry.

"Kagome lied. Her mother abuses her that's why she's always hurt." he called tears welling up in his eyes as he clunged to his mother.

Setsuna looked at Touga as she hugged her son tightly to her chest.

"Come on Sesshou-dear, time for bed. We will talk to your friend on Monday."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head as he got washed up before he heading towards his bed.

Touga and Setsuna stood at the door as they watched their only son kneel beside his bed and clasped his hands together and said a soft prayer for his mom, dad and he prayed for his best friend Kagome's safety.

Setsuna clunged to her husband as he softly closed the door and silently sobbed into his shoulder. Touga rubbed his wifes back as he led her to their room.

* * *

Hiashi entered his daughters room after hearing heavy sobbing coming from the room.

"Hinata, what's the matter?"

Hinata moved her face away from her fluffy pink pillow and faced her father.

Hiashi looked worriedly at his daughter as her tear stained face was revealed. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, Kagome lied."

"What did she lie about?" Asked Hiashi

"She lies to the class and everyday in school and to the teachers." called Hinata

"About what?"

"Her bruises. She doesn't fall. Her mother abuses her daddy." cried Hinata

Hiashi reached out and hugged his daughter.

After a while Hiashi stood up, "It's late. Get ready for bed and I will talk to your friend on Monday."

Hinata nodded her head.

Hiashi was about to leave when he heard his daughters soft prayer for the safety of her parents and little sister but most importantly for Kagome well being.

Closing the door behind him Hiashi leaned against her door.

* * *

Kagome lay curled up on the ground as her mother continued to beat upon her already beaten and battered body.

"No! Stop! Mama!" Cried Kagome as she covered her head with her bruised arms.

"Shut up, you brat!" yelled the woman as she jammed her boot clad foot into the young girl's chest capacity.

A scream tore from the girl's throat before everything went silent again.

The woman stared down at the unmoving girl, in her hands was a knife that dripped with the crimson liquid.

* * *

When Monday came Sesshoumaru and Hinata entered the school at the same time and with them were their parents.

Looking around the campus they saw students and teachers from different classes standing around.

It would seem that the Principal had refused to allow anyone entrance into the building.

Sesshoumaru and Hinata scanned the crowd trying to locate the small girl that was always sitting on the table in the middle waiting for them to come and to their shock the table was empty.

No Kagome anywhere.

It was at this time that Setsuna and Touga saw Yura exiting the school her eyes were rimmed in red as tears streamed down her face.

"Mrs. Yura" called Sesshoumaru "Have you seen Kagome?"

Yura trembled at the mention of the name before she motioned to the principal who had just stepped out of the school.

Principal Kaede was a sweet Woman who cared about every student and teacher in the building and did whatever she could to help them and just like Yura it was obvious that she had been cryig as well.

Hinata confused by the state of the woman crying turned towards her father and asked him why she looked so sad.

Hiashi furrowed his eyebrows slightly having an idea but wasn't sure if it was the right one.

"Students and faculty today we have some sad news and because of this I am cancelling school for today. The buses are here to take you home when you are ready." called Kaede as she fought the tears that were ready to fall from her eyes.

"What's going on Kaede-sensei?" Asked a man with glasses

"Many of you have heard of Kagome Higurashi, yes."

Many agreement met that statement. It was hard not to know the sweet, kindhearted, genuis girl who always bore a smile on face.

Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed as he automatically thought the worse. Touga and Setsuna held onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

Hinata stared at the principal in confusion not understanding where she was going with this.

"Well over the weekend..." a pause was heard where Kaede chocked back tears "there was an incident."

The teachers bowed there heads in sadness knowing where this was going.

"Kagome Higurashi died and for those of you who wish it we are holding her memorial here, in the back gardens where she loved to hang out in but she's being buried in Shikon cemetery." Whispered Kaede as she turned her tear stained face away as cries were heard from the teachers and the students alike.

Sesshoumaru buried his face into his mothers stomach, tears streaming down his face.

Setsuna turned her teary gaze towards her husband whose hold tightened on herself and his son, she rubbed her quivering son's form close to her body and rubbed his back.

Hinata sobbed and asked her father why over and over again hoping he could answer but there was no reply as Hiashi just held his daughter to his body, tears falling from his eyes as he listened to his daughters questioning of why Kagome had to die.

It was heartbreaking watching his precious little girl like this.

* * *

Kagome's mother was sentenced to life in prison.

Kagome was buried beside her father.

And in a place where no one but the dead could go there was a happy laughter from the one person who truly deserved that happiness.

Kagome had finally got the life that she wanted.

She was finally free from her mother's wrath.

* * *

**Epilogue - **

**Six years later**

"Hinata, where are you going?" Asked a hyper voice

"Naruto!" called an annoyed voice

"Naruto, Sasuke. I'm going to visit a dear friend of mine."

"Do you mind if we come with?" Asked Naruto

Hinata shook her head and led them towards the place.

* * *

"Hey Sesshoumaru where ya heading?"

I'm visiting a friend?" he called

"Huh, wait you have a friend that we don't know about!"

"Of course Naraku, Bankotsu. Am I assuming you want to come with me."

"Well of course" They called as they fell into step with Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Arriving at the place Hinata saw Sesshoumaru already there.

"Hey" she called

Sesshoumaru nodded at her.

"So this is the friend?" Asked Bankotsu and Naruto in unison

"No" called Hinata and Sesshoumaru

"We were never really friends but we hung out together when we were younger for we had a mutual friend" called Hinata as she motioned for the two boys to follow while Sessgoumaru led his friends towards the grave.

Seeing the grave Naruto kneeled and read the grave stone.

_'**Name:**_ _Kagome Higurashi_

_**DOB:**_ _October 18 1996 - Sept. 20 2002_

_Kagome was a kind hearted girl who had always wore a smile even when she was in great pain. _

_She was taken way before her time. She might be gone physically but she will forever remain in the hearts of the ones that had held her dear.'_

Naruto stood up and looked at Hinata, "What happened to her?" he asked his voice was soft and thick with sympathy for the young girl.

Hinata looked at her boyfriend, "Her mother killed her, six years ago. She was only six at the time almost seven." she whispered.

Dispite the years that passed it still hurt to think of Kagome and her untimely death.

No one notice the look that had crossed Naruto's face before he turned his head away.

Sesshoumaru produced a set of beautiful light purple roses, a dark purple pansies and a light purple foxglove flower and laid them upon Kagome's head stone.

Hinata stared at the foxglove flower for a while before she gently placed her own flowers on the grave which consisted of a baby breath, an Aster and a white chrysanthemum.

"So you come here every year?" Asked Bankotsu as he stared at the grave with sadness, Though he did not know the girl it was still a sad thought that such a young girl was taken before she even had a chance to truly live.

Naraku stared at the grave blankly. Abuse it was something he had known, he was one of lucky ones that had gotten away with his life still in tact.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto who was staring at the head stone silently. No one but he knew that Naruto had also been one who had been abused in his younger years before his mom took him in that is.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Kagome was and is one of my best friends and though she might be gone she will always be with me." he replied. "She was like a younger sister to me."

After a while of prayer the two turned to go there seperate ways.

"I'll see you later Sesshoumaru?" called Hinata not bothering to face the male.

"Of course." He stated.

"Same time, Same place, Next year?" she questioned.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head as Hinata walked away along with the other two boys.

Sesshoumaru turned his head when he got to the gates just in time to see a small young girl float downwards from above and stood at the stone head. He furrowed his brows and watched as the girl turned to face him before a familiar smile formed on her lips as she waved at him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened as he waved back at Kagome's spirit as it disappeared like she was never there to start with.

And for the first time since the death of Kagome Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Hey Sesshoumaru let's go!" called Naraku as he and Bankotsu paused and stared at their friend.

After a second Sesshoumaru turned from the entrance to the cemetery an headed towards his friends, his usual emotionless mask firmly in place.

* * *

_Review please and tell me what you thought. _

**_I know I promised you all a Kagome and Gaara one but I'm kind of stuck, I don't know I was going to continue it, but I'm trying. Don't expect it up anytime soon though. _**

**_AN:_** _I know I have been gone for couple months but my internet was down and I just got it back on yesterday. Also I've down lately family problems (My brother is a asshole!) and my uncle is going to die soon, he has lung cancer and two brain tumors and has a month to live so this is just a fore warining if I don;t update anything anytie soon. _

_-Kagi-chan...._


	6. Love at long last

**Disclaimer:** If I owned either series...you'll know...so in other words I own nothing but my plot, OC's and anything else that is mine.

_**Pairing: Kagomr and Gaara**_

**Dedicated to: **_Everyone who reviewed saying you wanted one!_

**Story 5:** Love at long last

* * *

It was funny how life worked.

He was alone all of his life. Taking care of only himself. Loving only himself.

The first person to show him any amount of compassion had been a small girl much younger than himself.

She had been three and he had been an uncertain eight year old playing by himself and his only friend was a teddy bear. That was the first time.

The day that he could remember clearly was when she was seven year old and he had been an emotionless twelve year old on his way to Konoha with his siblings to participate in the Chunin Exams.

He remembered how she approached him that day and the shock that her appearance had caused his older siblings.

**--Flashback--**

_"Gaara-kun?" came a soft innocent sounding voice causing the sand siblings to stop in their track and face the voice. _

_They watched as a girl about seven with raven black hair that reached to her midback approach them. Her dark blue eyes gazed into green eyes that was rimmed with black. She was pale, with a small pert nose, full light pink lips. She was dressed in a pair of black knee length shorts, a form fitting black longsleeve shirt and black sandles. On each arm were black arm warmers_

_"Hm" was Gaara's response as he tilted his head to the side._

_Temari and Kankuro looked at the cute little girl. They had seen her often, hanging around their little brother. She was the only one too. _

_The first time they had seen the two together was when Kagome had been three and Gaara, eight. _

_Kagome had been a lonely kid as well and when she saw Gaara by himself she had approached hoping that he would play with her. _

_Well ever since the first time they had been inseperable since._

_"I wanted to wish you luck and hope you become a Chunin when you get back." _

_Gaara nodded his head._

_Temari stared intently at the small girl, "How far are you in the academy?" _

_Kagome blinked and looked at the older girl in confusion before tilting her head, "I already graduated." she called_

_"What" called Kankuro_

_"Kagome is a prodigy. She graduated the academy last year." stated Gaara coldly_

_"So wait she was in the same class as you?" asked Temari_

_"Obviously" called Gaara glaring at his two siblings._

_"I'll come and cheer you on, in the third exam." called Kagome_

_"Okay" whispered Gaara_

_"We should be going" called Kankuro_

_"Hn" Gaara glared at them again before turning and nodding at Kagome._

_Kagome smiled and hugged the older male._

_"Yo, Kags!" called a gruff voice._

_Turning they saw Kagome's teammates. Inuyasha Taishou and Hiten Kasai standing behind her also with them was Sesshoumaru Taishou, their sensei wno was also Inuyasha's older half-brother and Kagome's guardian._

_"We have a mission!" called Hiten_

_"Okay" called Kagome as she flashed a quick grin at Gaara before taking off with her team._

**--End flashback--**

Yes. That little girl had been the first person to have attempted to befriend him than a few years later when she befriended some other kids she had made it a point that if they couldn't get a long with him than they couldn't be her friend. The other ones that didn't have a problem with him being a 'monster' had been the Taishou's, the Kasai siblings, the Dokueki brothers, and the Ryuu boys.

Now at Nineteen and having been the Kazekage for a while now Gaara had gained a few people who was trying to make nice now that he was such an important person much to his annoyance. The only people he needed were the ones who were there for him when he was a nobody, a 'monster' in the eyes of everyone.

Sighing Gaara stared out of the window of the Kazekage's office just in time to see a laughing Kagome ran past a couple of houses with her teammates on her trail, who were also laughing.

Frowning a bit Gaara resisted the urge to growl or go kill something.

He hated the fact that most if not all of the boys in Suna had a thing for Kagome and yes, though he would be the first to deny it, he did in fact like Kagome probably even loved the young girl.

Resisting the urge to sigh again Gaara walked towards the couch that sat near the far wall of the Kazekage's office and fell back on his back. Closing his he thought back to the chunin exams.

**--Flashback--**

_Gaara, Temari and Kankuro stood in their spots staring at the team that had just burst into their rooms unannounced. Baki glanced at them boredly._

_"What is it that you want?" Called Baki_

_"The mission has changed. Kagome found out that out Lord Kazekage had been dead for sometime and someone is impersonating our lord so we will be in war with Konoha. But we have been given strick orders not to do anything until the third exam, only than will we attack but our target is Sound and not Konoha, got that." called the male._

_"Yes, but who is giving out the orders?" Called Baki_

_"Lord Touga of course." called the messenger before he took off._

_Touga Taishou was the Lord of the fire and wind country whose kids had taken a liking towards the sand village and decided to train their. Well when it was discovered that someone killed and now is impersonating the Kazekage, Touga-sama took charge of the matter._

_"So the attack on Konoha is off?" questioned Temari_

_Baki nodded, "So it would seem!"_

_**--Day of the third exam--**_

_Kagome sat in the front row of the bleachers beside Sesshoumaru, on her other side was Inuyasha and than Hiten. She was anxiously waiting for Gaara's match to start. She hoped he won._

_"Gaara is strong. He will do well and make Suna proud one day!" came the soft voice of her sensei and guardian, Sesshoumaru._

_Kagome nodded her head and focused more intently on the match._

_For what seemed like eternity the match was finally down to one last attack._

_Both were equally wounded, Sasuke more so than Gaara because of the sand that had protected Gaara in the beginning, but the sand user had still gotten injured due to the unsuspecting speed of Sasuke as well as the chidori attacks. Both were left kneeling on the ground panting, though both trying to control it. And both were to damn stubborn to stay down so pushing themselves upwards. They readied themselves for a final attack. Amd they charged each otherm hands thrown back as they neared each other. Inches from each other they thrusted their arm forward, throwing everything that they had left into that hit. Both were sent flying away from the other do to the impact._

_Everyone waited in silence to see who would be the first to get back to their feet._

_After a while the proctor stepped forward to announce the match._

_It was a double knock out!_

_Kagome got to her feet worried for Gaara and ran down towards the arena, the same time that a blond boy that she recalled as Uzumaki Naruto ran towards Sasuke as well as several other figures._

_"Gaara?" called Kagome as she placed a hand on his chest. "Wake up, Gaara!" she called._

_A soft groan caused everyone to turn to regard the sand-nin as he slowly sat up._

_"Gaara, you alright?" asked Temari looking at her younger brother with concern._

"_Yeah. Fine." he whispered coolly._

"_Sasuke-kun!" came an overly dramatic whine as everyone turned to face the voice and just blinked at the pink haired girl who was sobbing patheltically against the now concious Sasuke who had a look of disgust painted all over his face as he motioned for someone to get her off of him. His sensei stepped forward and with a smile that was hidden by the mask that he wore he grabbed the female and removed her from the younger male._

_Turning Sasuke looked at Gaara while glancing at the girl that was sitting nearest to him. The girl had an uncanny resemblance to the people of his clan. Dark hair, dark eyes, pale skinned and good looking. It was easy to see that the cute girl was going to grow up to be a beautiful woman._

"_Gaara are you hurt?" called Kagome as she looked him over._

"_No, I'm fine Kagome" called Gaara his usually hard and cold voice was softer, gentle even and lacked the hard edge that had been present throughout the first two exams and the preliminary rounds. _

_Kagome nodded her head and sighed softly as she looked at her team and sensei when they landed beside her. _

"_Come on Kagome, the next match is about to start so we have to clear out." called Hiten_

"_okay" called Kagome as she stood up and helped Gaara up as well which proved to be a fruitless act seeing as Gaara is twice the size as her but the kind gesture touched Gaara nonetheless._

_  
Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked at the act. Reaching out to help his young student, the future Lord of the fire and wind country lifted Gaara to his feet and releasing his hold once the Shakaku vessal was steady on his feet._

"_Finally!" snorted Inuyasha as he turned and headed towards the stands with the other sand-nins __following. _

_Gaara glanced at the small female walking beside with a small smile before it vanished._

**--End flashback--**

Kagome entered the Kazekage's office and stopped near the door frame when she saw the form of her Lord, and best friend lying on the couch seeming to be asleep.

Taking a small step towards the couch Kagome stared into the face of her crush. With a soft sigh, Kagome reached for the blanket that had been lying on the arm of the couch and covered the young Lord with it before turning on her heels, gracefully and exited the office.

Arriving to a little spot beside a pond Kagome floped down upon her back and stared up at the sky as her thoughts drifted to a certain red hair, green eyes, Kazekage that had occupied her mind and heart since the first day she laid eyes upon the male.

**--Flashback--**

_A young Kagome stared at a boy a few years older than her who was sitting in the sandbox, a small brown teddy bear settled in his lap as his green eyes stared at all the kids running around and laughing with each other. _

_Approaching the sand box Kagome tap the red heads shoulder causing him to jump a bit before turning to look at the person who touched him. _

"_Hi, can I play with you?" she asked softly, while she fiddled with the ends of her sleeves._

_Gaara's eyes widened in shock, "You wanna play with me?" he called _

_Kagome nodded her head in the affirmitive._

_Gaara in turn gave a slight inclination of his head. _

_Smiling Kagome sat down beside the boy. "My names Kagome Higurashi. I'm three.!" she called_

"_Subaku-no-Gaara, Eight. You speak well for a three year old."_

_Kagome tilted her head and blinked her pretty big blue eyes at him, "Daddy said that I'm a prodigy." _

_Gaara looked at the sand castle in front of him, "What about your Mommy?" he asked_

"_She said that I'm a monster!" she called soflt as she lowered her head "That's why the other kids won't play with me."_

_Gaara's head snapped up at hearing that. "A monster?!" _

_Kagome grunted softly, "You don't have to play with me." she whispered_

"_They call me that too. And I would love to be your friend." he called._

_Kagome looked up and smiled, "Okay!"_

**--End Flashback--**

And that was the beginning of their friendship.

Sighing Kagome shook her head she didn't know when she started feeling these types of feelings for Gaara, it must have been because he was the one who had protected her when she couldn't do it herself or it was the fact that he was the first person who had looked at her as a person and not as a monster as her mother had constantly called her.

She was just about to close her eyes when she felt someone settle down beside her, turning her head to the side she blinked when she found a pair of green eyes staring at her.

"Hi" she called.

**--Elsewhere--**

"What do you mean?"

"I want you five to go to Suna and let Gaara know about the festival." Called Tsunade

"Yay, we get to go to Suna!" Cheered Naruto

"And why are you so happy?" Asked a soft voice

"Because we get to see Gaara again and Kagome is going to be there." he called

"Kagome?" Questioned the male

"Oh yeah, you never met her huh, well she's this girl from Suna. She's cool." smiled Naruto.

"Hm. Is that so?" whispered the male

Kakashi nodded his head, "Yes Kagome is a sweet kid."

"A kid. I thought she would be around Naruto's age. 19." called the unknown male.

"Kagome just made 14." called Naruto

"So how did you guys meet her?"

"We met her when we were at the Chunin exams. We were twelve, she was seven than, she was there for Gaara. You should have seen her Shippo, she was cute! Could have passed as the Teme's sister." called Naruto

"Dobe!" grunted Sasuke

"Don't call Sasuke-kun a Teme, Baka!" yelled Sakura "And she was not cute! Nor does she look like Sasuke-kun."

The males ignored her.

"Wait! Gaara had a friend. A female friend." called Shippo.

Naruto smiled, "Oh I think he likes her more than a friend should. I've seen him when Kagome's around and he has the same look in his eyes that all of those Uchiha Sasuke fangirls get well minus that obsessive and possessive glint that they get."

At the mention of his name Sasuke turned his head and narrowed his eyes at the back of his blond friends head. "Shut up Dobe. A better description of the look would be the way Hinata stares at you."

Shippo grinned, "Aa."

Tsunade annoyed told them to get out and head for Suna already.

Arriving at Suna the Konoha-nins headed towards the Kazekage's office and knocked on the door.

--**Gaara**--

Opening his eyes Gaara blinked in confusion bringing the blanket to his eyes, his brows furrowed in confusion, wondering who would care about him enough to cover him with a blanket before a name filttered through the sleepy haze of his mind.

'Kagome'

Smiling aoftly Gaara stood up and gently folded the blacket and draped it over the couch and made to leave the office to go and look for Kagome to thank her when a knock sounded on his door.

"Come in" he called

To say that he was surprised at who entered the office was an understatment he was shocked.

"What brings you guys here?" he called

"Hey Gaara!" called Naruto

"Naruto." called Gaara before asking again what they were doing here.

"Well Konoha is having a festival and Tsunade wanted us to invite Suna."

"Hm" called Gaara sfer a moment of thinking her gave a nod "Tell your Hokage that I will come with several of my trusted shinobi's."

"So..."

Everyone turned to Shippo who had spoken.

"Where is this Kagome?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the male not knowing who he was and not liking the fact that he knew Kagome.

"Why?" growled Gaara as he glared at him.

Shippo smiled, "Hey I just want to see her." he called waving his arms in front of him.

Gaara continued to glare at him but before he could give an answer there was a knock on the door.

--**Kagome**--

Kagome smiled at Kage as he helped her up.

"Come on little one!" he called his unkept black hair whipped around his frame as his dark green eyes stared at her. "I feel Gaara's ire. Someone from Konoha must have rubbed him the wrong way."

"Konoha?!" she called

"Yeah, they just arrived a while ago." called Kage as he pulled the younger girl along side him.

"Okay!" she called.

The two teleported away and in front of the Kazekage's door and knocked on it.

A brief 'enter' was heard before Kage opened the door allowing Kagome to enter first before he stepped in closing the door behind him.

"Gaara!" called Kagome stepping into the office.

"Kagome." called Gaara which was echoed by Naruto

Turning her head Kagome smiled at the leaf-nins.

"So your Kagome?" called Shippo stepping forward and started circling the small girl with a arm crossed over his chest while the other arm was propped up, the elbows resting on his wrist while his thumb rested below his chin and his pointer finger layed on his lips the tip curled below his nose as he inspected the female in front of her.

Kagome followed the strange male with her eyes as he circled her with a raised eyebrow. Feeling like she was a freak in a lab she resisted the urge to pummel the red haired leaf-nin.

"They were right. You are just so cute!" gushed Shippo as he threw his arms around Kagome who furrowed her brows in shocked confusion.

Gaara growled and Naruto quickly grabbed Shippo and pulled him away from Kagome.

"Tell Tsunade-sama that I will be present for the event. Leave, now." called Gaara a glare directed at Shippo.

Naruto pouted, "But Gaara we just came all the way from Konoha couldn't we just stay the night and head back tomorrow."

Gaara waved his hand. If this wasn't Naruto he would have told them No but this was diffrent Naruto was a friend. "Whatever. Tell Temari to take you guys to the hotel."

Naruto smiled and cheered.

* * *

**--A month later--  
**

Kagome smiled as she took in the sight of the festival that Konoha was holding. It was beautiful. It seems that Konoha went for a winter theme; the place the festival was held was covered in white powder like substance resembling freshly spilt snow. There was a few light blue decorations hanging around along with snow angels and a snowman here and there.

The civilians and shinobi's alike were dressed up in simple kimono's and was walking around, either checking out the booths or mingling with their friends and chatting or in some cases AKA the fangirl's they were gossiping or talking about their crushes and how they will get them to dance with them.

Kagome looked at Gaara from the corner of her eyes. He wore a light brown haori and a matching pair of hakama's. A dark red. that it could be mistaken for a deep brown, obi was tied around his waist while his gourd hung off his back. Turning to look at the male on her other side she smiled softly at her guardian/sensei, Sesshoumaru, he had opted to using his silky white haori and white hakama's with dark blue crescent moon on his left shoulder, around his waist was a darker blue obi that faded to silver at the ends. Tucked beneath his obi was two swords. His hair was held back in a low ponytail.

Inuyasha and Hiten was walking behind them. Inuyasha dressed in a dark red haori and hakama with a white inside shirt and a sword strapped to his waist while Hiten wore a dark blue hakama and a light blue haori and had a pike stapped to his back.

The other's that had come with them had disappeared the second that they had made it within the Konoha gates.

And she was dressed in a custom made Kimono given to her by Sesshoumaru for her birthday. Which consisted of a white hadajuban, than a black nagajuban, and the kimono it selve was at least four layers; each layer made from the finest silk. The bottom was a silver, than a lavender, amethyst, and the top was black with a dark blue crescent moon on the shoulder on her left side. A silver obi with dark blue swirls that resembled the wind, it wind had a form. Her hair was braided with baby breaths placed elegantly within each weave. All in all she was quite the sight.

Kagome blushed lightly at the comments that were made about her, causing to growl lowly and glare at the Konoha men that was eyeing Kagome like she was a piece of meat and they were the starving animals. Seeing the Kazekage's glare the men quickly averted their gazes much to Kagome's pleasure.

* * *

The festival was nearing it's end and you can find everyone near the dance floor while almost everyone. Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Hiten, and Kage were sitting near the tables overlooking the dance floor while Gaara was speaking with the Hokage.

Kagome sighed causing the males to look at her. She had danced with everyone of her friends- the aforementioned minus Gaara, along with Kankuro, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, She even danced with Shino but the person she really wanted to dance with was busy with business.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his charge, sister/daughter figure, and student silently. He knew she was in love with the Kazekage, the whole village knew except the person the really mattered. Gaara himself.

Shaking his head Sesshoumaru stood up silently and walked over towards Gaara and the Hokage.

"Gaara" called Sesshoumaru

"Hm" replied the Kazekage

"What are you doing?" questioned Sesshoumaru but before Gaara could reply Sesshoumaru continued. "Go and dance with Kagome. She has been waiting for a long time for you to ask her."

"But..."

Gaara was interuppted by Tsunade, "Go on Gaara. Don't keep the young girl waiting any longer besides the festival in almost over."

Nodding Gaara stood up slowly. Untying the gourd he placed it on the chair and walked over to the girl that he had loved since childhood.

Sesshoumaru smirked and crossed his arms.

* * *

Kagome grunted when the last song was called and mentally pouted that she wouldn't be able to dance with Gaara.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder Kagome resisted the urge to sigh in exasperation. She didn't want to dance with anyone else but Gaara. Not wanting to be ride though Kagome turned and gasped when she saw the Kazekage standing behind her.

Blinking her eyes and making sure that he was really there Kagome tilted her head in question hoping that he asked her to dance just as music began to play Gaara offered her a hand.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked shyly almost.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head, grabbing a hold of the offered hand.

Gaara returned her smile with a small one of his own as he grasp her hand and guided her to the dance floor where many other couples were dancing.

**BREATHE (Faith Hill)**

Kagome wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck as he looped his arms around her waist.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away_

Seeing the fading light of the sun reflecting off of Kagome etheral form, Gaara tightened his grip around Kagome's waist not too much that it would cuse her harm but just enough to reassure him that she was here in his arms.

_All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_

Kagome laid her forehead against Gaara's chest as she inhaled his scent. Unconciously the hold she had on his tightned.

_Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe_

Sesshoumaru who had walked back over to the table stared at the dancing pair with a soft smile. He was glad that Kagome could have at least this night if Gaara did not feel the same way she did for him and that's what worried him. He did not want Kagome hurting. He hated seeing her cry, but he also knew that the Kazekage did in fact feel the same way so there was no need to worry about that, for now.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I m closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now_

Gaara looked down at the top of Kagome's head at the same time that Kagome turned her eyes to look at him. Dark blue clashed with emerald green as the two stared at each other. The world fading away as the two continued to sway to the soft melody; locked within a world where only the two of them existed.

_Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe _

The suna-nins gathered around the table Sesshoumaru and the other's occupied, each of them grinning well most of them as they watched their KAzekage and their sister like friend.

"2,000 yen says he kisses her by the end of the song!" called Inuyasha

"Why are we going to bet on something that we know will come to pass?" questioned Sesshoumaru

"Kill joy!" called Inuyasha

"Hn" replied Sesshoumaru

The others shook their head and turned to watch Kagome and Gaara.

_Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way_

Gaara bent his head and lightly covered the young girls lips with his own before pulling away. Kagome blinked her eyes before she smiled and leaned forward pressing her lips firmly against his own.

* * *

AN**: **Well here it is the Gaara and Kagome one shot I promised you.

I hope you like it. I was stuck a lot threw out the whole story and I stayed up the entire night working on this with only a twenty minute rest. I really wanted to get this one down since you all have been waiting patiently for it and because of that I made the story 5000 + words.

**Next installment: **_Kagome and Neji_

**Summary: **_She was born an Uchiha, he was an Hyuuga. There love was as forbidden as fire and ice or Night and day, but yet they loved each other uncondionally. But w__hen her father gets involved she will prove to everyone that her love for him was greater than anyone or anything...even at the cost of her life._

Well please Review.

--Kagi-chan--


	7. unconditional Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

* * *

**_IMPORTANT AN_:**

**This is an AU. There will be OOC and character bashing...maybe.**

**Genre:** Romance/Some actions

**Summary:** She was born an Uchiha, he was an Hyuuga. There love was as forbidden as fire and ice or Night and day, but yet they loved each other uncondionally. But when her father gets involved she will prove to everyone that her love for him was greater than anyone or anything...even at the cost of her life.

**Pairing:** Kagome and Neji

Ages:

Kagome: 15

Sasuke: 17

Itachi: 23

Shisui: 24

Sesshouaru: 23

Naraku: 23

Naruto: 17

Inuyasha: 18

Hiten: 16

Hakudoushi: 16

Kakashi: 30

* * *

**Story 4:** _Unconditional love_

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha paced angrily in front of the couch while his wife sat looking worriedly at him.

Mikoto Uchiha stared at her husbands pacing form with an anxious look. She was really worried.

Not for her husband.

Not for herself.

But she feared for her daughter.

Kagome Uchiha was a beautiful young girl. The only female born into the Uchiha clan in generations and because of such she was treasured and watched over.

Fugaku had plans to wed her to another Uchiha in hopes that the clan will continue to prosper and eventually they will be better than those blasted Hyuuga's.

"Love, please come down." called Mikoto

Fugaku turned furious eyes upon his wife, "How can I calm down knowing what my daughter has been doing behind my back?" he yelled

"But..."

"NO! I will hear nothing of your excuses Mikoto. Kagome is going to explain herself when she gets back here!"

Mikoto nibbled lightly on her lips.

* * *

Kagome sighed softly and leaned against the gates.

The sound of light snickering made the young girl turned to face the culprits.

Kotetsu and Izumo.

The two turned to face her and smiled.

"That was cute Kagome-chan!" called Kotetsu

Kagome blushed lightly at the comment before she turned to face the trees again and smiled when she saw the figure standing at the edge of the pathway. She waved when she saw the person turn to face her and smiled when he returned it before disappearing into a tree.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will be just fine." called Izumo

Kotetsu nodded his head, "Yeah, that boy is stronger than most his age and even older."

Kagome nodded her head, "I still worry. Did you guys see my team around?"

"Yeah about 20 minutes before you arrived here with that boyfriend of yours. Your sensei said that if we see you to tell you that you have a mission tomorrow,"

Kagome nodded her head and turned on her heels. "Alright, I'm heading home!" she called walking away.

"Bye Kagome-chan" they called after her.

Not bothering to turn around Kagome lifted a hand in the air.

Arriving at the compound she greeted her cousin, Shisui who just entered the gates dressed in his ANBU' attire.

"Hey Shi-kun, how was your mission?"

"It was exhausting. Man, I'm glad to be home, I'm so tired." he called blinking his dark eyes at the young girl. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine." she called with a smile.

"That's good. Take care of yourself Kagome-chan."

"Same to you Onii-chan"

Shusui smiled at the small female. He loved when she called him 'big brother'

Kissing her forehead good-bye Shisui walked away while Kagome headed towards her house.

Opening the door Kagome slipped out of her boots and placed it on the shelve that was beside the door. Looking up Kagome took a step back in shock when she saw her father's anger gaze on her and her mothers tearful ones.

"What's going on?" she called confused,

"Where were you Kagome?" called Fugaku in a force calm voice

"A...ano, at the gates." whispered Kagome her eyes darting towards her mothers form.

"And why were you at the gates?"

"I was wishing Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi and Naraku good luck on their mission." replied Kagome which wasn't a lie she did wish them luck before leaving to meet her boyfriend at his house so they could spend some time alone together _(Before any-one ask, no they weren't doing anything. They were just hanging out.)_ before he had to leave for his mission.

"Oh is that so?" called Fugaku

Kagome nodded her head.

Fugaku growled angrily, "So was that before ot after your make out session with that blasted Hyuuga. I saw you at the gates, kissing that...that _boy_." Fugaku hissed boy out like venom.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock as her back touched the door.

Fugaku narrowed his glare upon his last child and only daughter. "You will break it off with that Hyuuga and than stay away from him, do you understand!" called Fugaku.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and returned the glare with one of her own. "NO! I LOVE him. I am not going to break up with him. Not even for you father!"

In his anger Fugaku's sharingan activated and he quickly shot out his hand and grabbed a hold of his daughters arm and dragged her towards her room. Opening the door Fugaku tossed Kagome upon her bed. "Than you are confined to your bedroom and you are not to leave it until you have come to your senses and leave that Hyuuga brat." yelled Fugaku slamming the door shut and locking it from the outside.

Glaring at his wife and the maids that they had in the house, "No one is to let her out of that room." he called as he stormed towards the door, puttung his sandals on he walked out of the house,

Mikoto sat beside the door and tentatively called for her daughter, "Kagome-chan!"

The only answer she got was loud, heart wrenching sobbing that broke her heart.

Mikoto placed her head in her hands and cried for the pain she could feel from her baby girl.

* * *

--**Two** **Weeks Later**--

Kagome laid curled on her bed. Her black comforter pulled over her head, her black hair was sticking out from under the blanket and a pale hand was lying limply over the side of the bed.

Soft panting could be heard like she was having a hard time breathing. "Neji, onegai Yurushite Kudasai, for being weak." came a whispered plea before everything went silent.

* * *

Mikoto stood at the gates anxiously, her eyes rimmed red and the skin below her eyes were puffy from all the tears she cried for the past week.

Today was the day both of her sons were to be home from that mission and she hope that they would be able to help their sister and make their father see reason. But she knew it would be tough to make that man understand anything especially since he was against hearing anything about the Hyuuga except his hatred for them.

Kotetsu and Izumo were once again on guard duty and turned to look at Mikoto Uchiha with confusion and curiosity.

"What brings you out today, Mikoto-sama?" Asked Izumo

"I'm waiting for my sons to come back!" she called

"Where is Kagome-chan? It's been a week since we've seen her." Called Kotetsu

Mikoto bit her bottom to keep from crying.

"I heard that she was sick. Well that's what Hiten said when we asked earlier. Her teammates seemed worried and said that they would drop by later on today after practice to see her." Replied Izumo

"Oh." called Mikoto as she nodded her head.

"Yeah Hakudoushi mentioned something about Fugaku-sama not wanting anyone to visit Kagome-chan when they visit earier in the week." Added Kotetsu

Mikoto nodded her head.

Kotetsu and Izumo glanced at each other worried for the young Uchiha.

"Is she really sick, Mikoto-chan?" questioned Kotetsu

Mikoto nodded her head.

And that was the truth. Ever since Fugaku ordered Kagome into her room she hasn't left for anything.

Not to drink and not to eat.

It was like she had lost the will to live.

Which is what her daughter had declared.

Even now a week later those words still rang loudly in her ears.

_'If I can't be with Neji, than I would rather be dead.'_ she had yelled that at her father.

Fugaku had narrowed his eyes, Sharingan activated and had uttered in a cold, emotionless tone. _'Fine. If that is what you want'_ and with that he had slammed the door and had it locked as well.

She had cried and pleaded with her husband but nothing seem to get through his thick head.

Now worried beyond belief Kotetsu and Izumo was about to ask something else when they saw several figures headed there way.

--Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi and Naraku.--

Mikoto spotting her sons ran towards them and threw her arms around her eldest and sobbed into his chest.

"Mother, what's wrong?" called Sasuke worried.

"Your sister." she whispered

"What's wrong with Kagome-chan?" Asked Itachi "Did something happen to her?"

Mikoto nodded her head and motioned for her sons to follow her.

Naraku and Naruto offered to report to the Sandaime before also coming to the estate.

Naraku was worried for his younger cousin as well as Naruto for Kagome was his first true friend aside from Sasuke.

* * *

Heading towards the Uchiha compound was Sesshoumaru Taishou, the Taichou for Uchiha Kagome and her teammates Hiten Ryuu and Hakudoushi Kumo. They were worried about her.

Along the way they saw Mikoto and her two sons, Itachi and Sasuke looked worried while Mikoto was crying so much that Itachi had to carry her just so she wouldn't fall.

"Are you alright, Mikoto-san?" Called Hiten

Itachi and Sasuke turned to look at their sister's ANBU team and shook their head slightly.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Is something wrong with Kagome?" he asked coldly.

As soon as that question left the oldest Taishou's lips, Mikoto burst into uncontrollable tears buring her face into her eldest sons neck.

"Let's go!" called Sasuke as he vanished in a blur of black heading straight towards the compound, the other's hot on his heels.

Opening the front door, Itachi placed his mother on the couch before following rhe others towards Kagome's room.

Sasuke unlocked the door and slid it opened.

Stepping into the room their jaws, figuratively, hit the floors as their eyes widened in shock.

Itachi tan towards the bed and pulled back the blankets revealing a pale face.

"Kagome?" he whispered hoping that she wasn't as dead as she looked.

Getting no answer Itachi placed his index and pointer finger near her jugular and released the breath that he was holding.

"Kagome-chan. Come on baby open your eyes." called Itachi as he kneeled beside the bed and placed a hand on her arm.

Sasuke getting over his shocked practically dove to the other side of his sister trying to rouse her as well.

Sesshoumaru turned and stared at Kagome's mother. "What is wrong with her. No sickness could make one look like death was about to claim them unless she had a fatal illness which she doesn't for if she did I would have known, instantly."

Mikoto looked up, tears stull falling from her eyes. "Fugaku..."

"What did father do?" called Itachi with a low growl.

God help him if he had anything to do with his baby sisters sudden illness.

"He forbade her to date the Hyuuga boy. Told her to leave him. Kagome told him that she loved him and that she would rather die than to be without him. Your father ordered her to stay in the room and she was not to leave. Kagome refuses to eat or drink anything." cried Mikoto "I begged and pleaded with Fugaku to let her be but he would not hear of such things. He refuses to let his daughter marry a Hyuuga and taint our family blood."

"How long?" whispered Sasuke "How long as that bastard made her suffer like this" raged Sasuke as he jumped to his feet his sharingan swirling madly in his anger.

"Two weeks?" questioned Hakudoushi looking at Kagome's mother.

Mikoto nodded her head.

Itachi's eyes narrowed as his own sharingan activated, 'You will pay!'

Just than Naruto and Naraku ran into the room with Shisui in tow having heard all the commotion and came to see what was going on and froze as the sight of Kagome.

"Kagome-chan?" came the whisper from the three males.

"N...Neji" came the soft voice.

Itachi reached out a hand and brushed the bangs from her fce. "Find Neji." he called

Shisui nodded and ran out of the house in search of the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Kagome-baby, can you hear me. Please open your eyes." came the silent plea from Sasuke as he gripped the blankets the covered his younger sister's frail body.

Kagome opened her eyes to slits as she gazed at the people in her room, "I...I'm....so...tired...Aniki!"

Sasuke looked at Itachi his dark eyes were soft and slightly glossy as he silently looked to his older brother for guidence.

Itachi's fist trembled as he shook his head and glanced at his younger brother, hopeless-ness was a clear read. He didn't know what to do.

Sesshoumaru, Hiten and Hakudoushi turned on their heels.

"Where are you guys going?" called Itachi

"We are going to alert the Hokage of this and than find that bastard father of yours and wring his arrogant neck for what he has done to Kagome." spat Hiten angry at the fact that her own father was the cause of Kagome's pain and all of this could have been avoided if he had allowed them access to her sooner. They could have prevented her from looking as if death was at her doorstep and any second now would sweep in and steal her soul.

Before anything else could be said the three males raced off.

* * *

Shisui left the Hokage's office after being notified that Neji had returned from his mission last night and was currently resting at his home. Without further notice Shisui used his speed that he was famous for to appear near the Hyuuga compound and teleporting into Neji's house knowing that Hiashi wouldn't allow Uchiha's into the compound.

Or so he believed.

Inuyasha and Neji turned when they heard a poof only to be granted with a frantic looking Shisui.

"Shisui-san what is it?" called Neji as his partner Inuyasha furrowed his brows.

"It's Kagome..."

* * *

Sesshoumaru told Hiten and Hakudoushi to head over to the Hokage and tell him about the going on's while he took care of the Leader of Konoha police force and the father of the girl he trained since she was nine. Kagome was considered pack. His sister. Fugaku will pay father or not no one hurt anyone under Sesshoumaru's protection.

Stalking into the building the Konoha police who knew of Taishou Sesshoumaru, heir to the Taishou clan, ANBU captain of Konoha's elite ANBU squad, Kage-Shikon quickly moved out of the enraged males way unless they wanted to be on the wrong end of his sword.

Fugaku stepped out of his office hearing the commotion outside of his door.

"Sesshoumaru-san. what can I do for you?" he called coolly

Sesshoumaru growled in response to that statement. "Firstly you can die, that would please me very much."

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at the Taishou heir, but remained silent.

A young man stood up angrily and foolishly glared at Sesshoumaru, "How dare you speak to Fugaku-sama like that!"

"This Sesshoumaru shall speak to anyone anyway he pleases especially to a dispicable bastard such of _him"_ Sesshoumaru spat out that last word like he had just tasted something nasty.

"What as Fugaku-sama done that has offended you so, Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked a more polite Uchiha after all he knew of the young ANBU's rep. and he was not someone that he wanted to fight. Ever.

"He knows of what I speak!"

Fugaku clenched his fist and was about to say something when two blurs charged into the building and headed straight towards him.

* * *

Neji knelt down on the floor beside the bed and grasped Kagome's hand.

"Kagome, I'm here!" he whispered soflty as he kissed her knuckled lightly.

Kagome's breathing slowed before it stopped and when it did Neji swore he heard his own follow.

Seeing the change Itachi and Sasuke looked at their sister, sharingan spinning wildly the both got up and raced towards the police station.

* * *

Hakudoushi and Hiten glared at the Hokage who was too busy drinking her sake than listening to what they were saying.

"Hokage-sama are you listening?" called Hiten

"..."

Hakudoushi glared and stalked forward. He slapped the bottle out of her hands and watched as it shattered against the wall.

"What was that for?" called Tsunade

"For not listening. We have been trying to gain your attention for a while now. Kagome needs help, she's dying!" called Hiten

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Fugaku barely dodged his sons attack.

"You bastard" hissed Sasuke "You killed her!"

Sesshoumaru froze when he heard that. "Dead?"

Itachi nodded his head slowly his jaw and fist clenched tightly as his sharingan spun violently.

Sesshoumaru turned and ran off.

Fugaku glared at his sons, "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded

"You. Killed. Kagome-chan." hissed Sasuke through clenched teeth.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stormed into the Taishou mansion and towards his study.

"Sesshoumaru, what is going on?" called Touga

"Father. I need to borrow Tenseiga!" he called

"For what purpose?" called Touga with a raised brow.

"I need it to revive someone." called Sesshoumaru with an impatient glare

"Who?"

"Kagome Uchiha father. Hurry up and hand me the Tenseiga before it's to late" growled Sesshoumaru

Touga eyes widened before he tossed the blade to his son and stood up.

Sesshoumaru ran towards the Uchiha district his father swiftly on his heels.

Touga had taken a liking to the young girl since she became a student of his sons when she was still but a child and he thought of the girl as his own.

Arriving at the Uchiha estate they rushed inside to see Mikoto crying against Itachi's shoulder, Sasuke wrapped in Naruto's embrace, Fugaku being restrained by Shisui and Naraku, Inuyasha was glaring at Fugaku with something akin to hate. Tsunade and Shizune was standing by the bed and Neji was crouched over the bed his face buried in Kagome's side as his shoulders shook. Hakudoushi and Hiten was standing on the other side of the bed staring at Kagome's motionless body.

Rushing towards the bed Sesshoumaru unsheathed the Tenseiga, Inuyasha walked over and pulled his partner and friend away from the bed and watched as his brother's/father's sword gleamed in the light. All present watched in shock as the Taishou heir brought the sword down, slashing it accross Kagome's body.

Tsunade about to ask what the hell he was thinking stopped.

Every one stopped and stared at the bed.

Hiten and Hakudoushi smiled lightly as Inuyasha grinned and Touga nodded his head in satisfaction.

Sesshoumaru sighed in relief and Neji.

Well Neji was at the bed holding Kagome before any one could blink.

"Kagome"

"Neji" whispered Kagome weakly opening her eyes "I love you"

Before he could reply Kagome was out of his arms and held tightly by Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke.

Neji glared at them before sighing and staring at his girlfriend, "I love you as well." he whispered.

Kagome smiled softly and closed her eyes.

"NO I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS UNION!" called Fugaku losing his calm.

"Shut up Fugaku." snapped Mikoto "Stop it right now. I will not lose my daughter just because you are a stubborn, pig headed man."

"Mother" called Sasuke and Itachi shocked.

Every one was shocked and was blinking at the Uchiha matriarch.

"You will not tell our kids what they can and can't do. It's there life" she called

Sasuke smirked.

"SHE WILL NOT BE WITH THAT HYUUGA!"

"She will if that is what she wishes!" replied Mikoto

Before Fugaku could continue Sasuke stood up, "I'm dating Naruto" he called

Naruto blinked and than blushed when he saw everyone looking at him than at Sasuke who was smirking.

Walking over towards the blond Sasuke wrapped his arms around his shoulder.

"WHAT!" called Fugaku

"That's not all father, I am currently seeing Kakashi" called Itachi

Just than the said jounin entered the house nose stuck in his latest Icha Icha book. "Yo" he called without looking up.

"What!" called Fugaku

Neji sighed and grabbed Kagome and poofing away.

* * *

A month later Kagome and Neji were married and she lives withing the Hyuuga distict.

And they lived happily ever after...

Well most of them did anyways.

* * *

Fugaku scowled at his wife who was glaring at him.

Sighing Fugaku looked away not daring to say anything to further upset his wife.

Mikoto smiled, "Great now when we go and see Sasuke and Naruto you are to be nice, as well as when we see Itachi and Kakashi." Mikoto glared at her husband angrily "And when we see Neji and Kagome I hope that you will behave yourself, do I make myself clear. This is christmas a day of celebration and if you do anything to ruin anything. YOU. WILL. REGRET. IT."

"Yes dear."

Mikoto grinned and skipped away.

* * *

--End--

Well I hope you enjoy and I hope you review please or no more chapters for a while. Last chapter I only got a measly five reviews against the thirty alerts. Please, Please review if you want another chapter.

Next installation is...Shino (I love him) ahd Kagome

**Merry christmas...Review...**

**--**Kagi-chan--


End file.
